Vampires, shapeshifters and cursed
by Kimichan13
Summary: A crossover with furuba and Twilight. Kyo Yuki and Tohru meet a pale teenager who smells of a sickly sweet scent. Read and Review and give me ideas on what i should do please! Rated T just to be safe KyoxTohru EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

Hi kimichan13 here creating my first ever crossover! And it's between Furuba and Twilight!

Okay because there will be two different languages all through this fanfic you will need to know this:

"English"

_"Japanese"_

'Thinking'

~reading thoughts~

[on phone]

*sound effects!*

**SETS THE SCENE**

Hope you like it! Read and review!

Disclaimer on fruitsbasket and twilight.

* * *

CHATPTER !

Tohru looked at her teacher in shock at what she'd just said._ "Eh!? I'm going on an exchange trip to America!?"_ Mayuko clenched her fists tightly. _"When I see Shigure again…"_ Tohru was in too deep of shock to even register the threat to her supposive guardian. _"When? How? Who else? When? How?"_ She asked her sensei. Mayuko sighed and sat down next to the hyper and very confused student. _"Shigure Sohma signed the form for you. He has already paid all the expenses and dealt with all the permission forms and what not. I'm sorry to say this but since you've been accepted there isn't any backing out now." _The teacher said to her pupil. Tohru smiled at her. _"It's okay I guess sensei. I'll just have to pay Shigure-san back."_ Mayuko felt like banging her head repeatedly on the table but resisted it with some effort. How that perverted old man had roped this innocent girl into his stupid life was beyond her. Tohru jumped to her feet and bowed to her teacher_. "Thank you for telling me the news sensei."_ She said politely_. "If I had waited until I got home I may have gotten an awfully big surprise from Shigure." _She added quietly. Mayuko smiled and waved goodbye to the happy-go-lucky girl.

"_WHAT! YOU'RE GOING ON AN EXCHANGE TRIP!?"_ Arisa yelled making Tohru wince and nodded. _"Can we get a form into come?"_ She asked worriedly. To there surprise Hanajima answered. _"No the forms were due in by the Friday before the last last last Friday. No we cannot swap places with anyone nor can we squeeze in."_ She fore-answered the Yankee's next questions. Uotani groaned. _"I guess you're alone in this one Tohru-chan. How long will you be gone?"_ Saki's eyes squinted; her even showing a slightest bit of emotion was rare. _"Three months." "!" _Both Tohru and Arisa said. Tohru looked up at the sky to see that it was already past five. _"Ah I must go do the groceries! See you Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" _

As Tohru brought the groceries inside the house she heard a scream. "_WHAT! WE'RE GOING ON AN EXCHANGE TRIP?!"_ Tohru sighed. She was sure she'd heard that too many times today. As she stepped through the door and announced she was home she was engulfed in a hug.

*poof*

"_Aww Tohru-kun, why you leaving?"_ Momiji bunny said. Tohru put the groceries down and picked up the bunny_. "I'm sorry Momiji-kun but there is nothing I can do. I only found out just before." _She confessed. Shigure looked up from his newspaper (**a/n** man I really need to get a new hobby for him) and smiled at Tohru. _"Guess what Tohru." "I'm going on an exchange trip with Kyo-kun and …. Sohma-kun?" _She had heard Kyo call out but not Yuki. Yuki nodded his head before turning back to glare at the dog. He smiled anyway the blithering idiot_. "Ah yes. You must pack your bags you are going tomorrow." "TOMORROW!?" _Shigure waved his hands in front of him. _"Kidding, kidding. You'll be leaving on Friday okay? So that gives you five days."_ Shigure stated to the now very confused teens. Tohru walked into the kitchen after putting Momiji down on the ground. _"Momiji-kun are you staying for tea? (__**a/n **__Btw when I say 'tea' I mean 'dinner') " _

*poof*

"_Yup! I can't waste one minute of the time I have with you Tohru-kun!"_ He stated in the nice guy pose (**a/n **anyone that reads Naruto will know what I'm talking about). _"You already see her at school so go home will you?"_ Kyo muttered to the annoying rabbit. Tohru began to go into panic stage one(she's facing the cooking stuff not momiji). _"No it's okay he doesn't need to leave but you can if you want to you don't have to stay here just for me!"_ She said in one breath. Momiji smiled. _"But I am staying here just for you!"_ Momiji said happily. Kyo banged his head on the table. He was sure the annoying fifteen year old just loved to wind him up by doing this to Tohru. He knocked Tohru lightly on the head_. "You were cooking remember you air head?"_ He said playfully. Tohru blushed and began apologising until he cut her off. _"Tohru just cook okay?"_ Tohru nodded and began cooking the salmon riceballs to Kyo's delight. Yuki looked down at his homework and sighed before pushing it away. No doubt when he left Kakeru would become the president. He shuddered at the thought.

**AT SCHOOL TUESDAY**

Tohru smiled at Haru after telling him the news. He seemed mildly sad but shrugged. He hugged Yuki. "I _will be awaiting for your return my first love."_ He said. Tohru sweatdropped. _"Please you sound like Kagura."_ Kyo muttered. _"Kyo?"_ Kyo had a frightened face as he turned to face (speak of the devil!) Kagura. Kyo backed away and ran for it. _"Kyo? KYO? KYO!"_ Kagura said and tackled him to the ground. Many of the other students gasped but the Sohmas' faces didn't change. Kagura began to swing Kyo around. _"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME TO TELL ME YOU WERE EXCHANGING TO AMERICA!" "Sohma-kun is going to America? Does that me Yuki-kun is going too?" _Some of the girls whispered. Yuki sighed and put his book down; he shrugged out of Haru's arms and tapped Kagura who was hugging Kyo in despair at what _someone _had done. _"Kagura-san would it be too much to ask to go outside with Kyo?"_ Kagura looked up between tears and nodded. She dragged Kyo's body outside. "_And that is why Kyo tried to run away on Valentines!"_ Momiji explained to the surrounding students. They all had faces of shock and they turned to Yuki. _"Sohma-kun is it true you and Sohma Kyo are going to America on an exchange trip?"_ Yuki nodded his head and whispers sprung up in all directions.

Three figures shoved their way through the crowd. _"Yuki-kun tell me it isn't true!"_ Third year Motoko Minagawa cried. Yuki sighed and glared at the direction Kyo had disappeared through (who he blamed for all this mess). Minami had tears in her eyes. Yuki nodded his head. _"Yes I am going to America."_ Motoko looked at Yuki in determination. _"I'm coming."_ Yuki shook his head. _"I'm sorry but all the places are taken."_ Motoko looked heart broken but quickly put back on her determined face. _"I must see who is going to make sure there are no girls!"_ she declared and rushed off to the student council room; the rest of the Yuki fan club following. Yuki turned to face Tohru. "_Honda-san, what are we having for tea tonight?"_ Tohru chewed her lip cutely. _"Ah we could have leeks… I'll cook Kyo a special meal since he doesn't like them…" _

**SKIPPING FORWARD THROUGH THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS TO THURSDAY**

"_WHAT!? THE WITCH IS GOING ON THE EXCHANGE _WITH_ YUKI-KUN!?"_ Motoko cried. After days of arguing with the teacher and her finally giving in from annoyance; they'd gathered the information sheet of who was going.

**FORKS, WASHINGTON, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA EXCHANGE TRIP INFORMATION SHEET**

**Name of students on exchange:**

Kyo S.

Yuki S.

Tohru H.

Xxxx

Xxxx

Xxxx

(**a/n **no I cant be bothered coming up with names for random people)

**Apartment one:**

Xxxx

Xxxx

Xxxx

**Apartment two:**

Kyo S.

Yuki S.

Tohru H.

**Note:** Tohru H. has been informed of the living arrangements with the Sohmas and has agreed as has her guardian Shigure S.

Kyo S. and Yuki S. have also agreed to these living arrangements and so has their guardian Shigure S.

Motoko's eyes widened as she read the rest of the form.

"_She's living with them! And they all agreed to it! Even Yuki-kun! We must speak to him!"_ They rushed off to find Yuki. They found him sitting under the tree with Tohru, Kyo, Momiji and Hatori. This pissed Motoko off even more seeing Tohru _stealing _the handsome Sohma boys. _"Yuki-kun you must disagree with these living arrangements!" _Yuki looked up at her with a bored face. _"Why?"_ Motoko; a bit taken aback by Yuki's bluntness replied _"You're in the same apartment with Honda!" "So? Why should I change?"_ He asked in annoyance (Shigure making him move country for three months really got him pissed). Motoko was absolutely bewildered. How could Yuki _not _see the problem? _"Because a woman who is not related to you should not be staying with you! _Especially_ her."_ Yuki looked blankly at her. Momiji put his hand up. _"Ah but does that mean Tohru will have to move away from home Yuki? I know you and Kyo really enjoy Tohru's tea that she cooks you…"_ Motoko looked at the first year in surprise. "_She cooks for them?"_ Momiji nodded, he couldn't see Kyo's, Yuki's and Tohru's panicked faces_. "Of course. It's what you do when you live with someone right?" _Motoko looked beyond belief. She sat on the ground and looked into nothing. _"S-she lives with Yuki-kun?"_ She whispered. _"Rules two and three of the Prince Yuki fan club:_

_Do not enter the Prince's house. _

_While talking to the Prince, you must be accompanied by at least two other members."_

Minami recited word for word. "_You've broken both of those rules Tohru-kun."_ Tohru looked at her in confusion. She wasn't a member so she didn't know. Motoko stood and turned; she threw a punch at Tohru. Kyo caught the punch. *slap*

Motoko held a hand to her stinging cheek stunned. Yuki had just slapped her. _"Leave."_ He said dangerously and the girls scampered off in fright of their prince gone _bad_. Tohru looked down at her arms which was latched on to Kyo's arm in fright, blushed and jumped apart. "_Are you okay Tohru?"_ Kyo asked concerned. Tohru nodded her head feeling her blush deepen. She saw a slight tingue to Kyo's cheeks too.

**LATER ON…**

Kyo's nose twitched as he smelt something he liked. Smoked fish. He licked his lips and jumped off the roof and landed skillfully. His ears perked at the sound of Tohru calling his name and he made himself stroll casually inside as if he didn't care. This was their last night here as tomorrow they were leaving in the morning at 3 am at the airport with the other three students.

**3 am FRIDAY**

They boarded the plane; saying good bye to Uotani, Hanajima, Shigure, Kazuma and Hatori (they needed a driver so who else?). After the hugs and kisses (with Tohru, Arisa and Saki that is) thet boarded the plane and went on the long flight to Seattle. Relatively ten hours and fourteen minutes later they landed and the teacher ordered a cab. "Okay go to your apartment team 2 with this police officer. Come with me team 1." The teacher said in english. (Tohru and the others have taken English so can speak it but not that well). _"Okay sensei." _They replied and watched the teacher head off with 3Xxxx. They faced the police officer. "Hello I am police chief swan I will show you to your apartment." He said slowly and carefully to the three teens. They nodded and followed him down a road to a small road where he showed them to a house. "That is my house." Swan said. He pointed to the house across the road. "That will be where you are staying. It is owned by the principal of Forks high and he has allowed you to stay there as long as you do not reck anything and keep it clean." He said bluntly. Tohru nodded her head. _"Th-_ Oops I mean, thankyou Swan-san." He blinked at this and scratched his head. "Oh that's like your mister in Japanese ay? Strange folk…" he muttered. He cleared his throat. "My daughter Bella goes to Forks high she may take you to school as it usually rains in this town. Today has been unusual being so sunny" Kyo groaned. They thanked Chief swan and dragged their luggage to the house across the road.

* * *

:) So did you like it?

Please tell me what you think by pressing

*points down*

That button! review! Thanks for reading minnasan!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi here is the next chappie.

Okay for those of you who don't know i'm writing this on a whim... I really need to start planning before i right.

So this is the code:

"English"

_"Japanese"_

'Thinking'

~reading thoughts~

[on phone]

*sound effects!*

**SETS THE SCENE**

By the way in this chapter and every 2nd chapter there will be _japanese _so just telling you now that Bella and all the twilight characters cant understand the things that are said like _"this" _because they don't speak japanese. Got it? I hope so.

Disclaim furuba and twi

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Edward drove up to Bella's house and sat waiting outside patiently. He growled when he found she was not there. Why hadn't Alice told him? His phone buzzed and he put it up to his ear. "Where is she Alice?" He demanded. [I don't know Edward she just… disappeared. You don't think the wolves have got her do you?] Edward shook his head knowing Alice couldn't see it he said.

"I'm calling her." He ended his call with Alice and dialled Bella's number. [Hello?] He sighed. "Bella where are you? Have the wolves got you?" He heard Bella sigh. [No Edward I'm driving the exchange students to school; courtesy of Charlie.] Now it was Edward's turn to sigh. "Okay then I'll meet you at school." [k Edward.] "I love you." [I love you too] He jumped back in his car and drove to school alone.

Bella sighed as she drove in the front with the two boys sitting in the back (**a/n **yo in my story Bella's chevy's gonna be a four seater. Don't like it, don't read it) arguing. Today was another miraculously non-raining day but it was cloudy. So no doubt the Cullens would show up today. She sighed and thought of Edward.

"Eh Bella-chan? You're driving onto the otherside of the road." Bella snapped out of her thoughts and redirected her vehicle. She looked at Tohru who was looking at her worriedly. "Sorry Tohru I was just daydreaming that's all." Bella apologised. Tohru nodded her head and looked back at the boys. They sat facing opposite directions of each other. "Are Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun excited?" She asked.

"Yes Honda-san." The purple headed one said politely to the energetic brunette. The orange head didn't look at her. _"Yes." _He said in an angry tone. Bella was very confused. (She can't understand Japanese) and looked at the happy brunette and then at the annoyed orange. "Uh what was your names again?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Honda Tohru, Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyo." Tohru said brightly. Bella did a mental flip. Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma. Obviously Kyo was a very keep-to-myself type of guy. Yuki reminded her of Edward being so polite. Kyo sniffed and said some comment in disgust. Tohru looked at him confusedly. Bella looked at them. "What'd he say?" She asked. Yuki frowned and had his nose wrinkled. "The stu- Kyo says this place smells weird. For once I agree with the idiot."

Kyo clenched his fists and shot back a remark which Yuki ignored. "Oh what does it smell like?" Bella asked. She couldn't smell anything wrong. In fact it seemed Tohru couldn't either. "Well Bella-san it smells like…sweet? It makes me feel a bit sickly." Bella froze. 'Sickly sweet? They wrinkled their noses. They couldn't be…no of course not.' Bella dismissed the thought before she'd finished it. "We're here." She stated. She looked around until she spotted a shiny Volvo parked on the other side of the parking lot.

She jumped out and the exchange students looked at her. "The office is that building." She said. They nodded and headed off in direction she'd pointed too. She walked over to Edward careful not to stumble. He hugged her tightly. She was surprised. "Uh hi?" She said in confusion. Edward kissed her and she became light headed. "Ah well you see, Alice couldn't see you this morning so I was worried." He murmured into her ear. "So are you still grounded?" He asked as they walked to class. She nodded. "Yup but I have to take the exchangers here and there so I will be out and about." Edward smiled and they walked into English.

**LATER ON IN ummm P.E**

Bella walked with Tohru who was very excited to the Gym. They met with the boys and Bella saw a mark on Kyo's handsome face. Bella couldn't say he wasn't handsome. He and Yuki were only slightly less handsome then the Cullens which was amazing. Yuki ignored the fuming orange headed teen and greeted Bella. "Ah Bella-san it's nice to see you again is this the last class until lunch?" Bella nodded her head. "Yes. It's P.E" Kyo rolled his eyes but he looked slightly excited. Yuki looked bored.

"P.E" Kyo muttered and his eyes flared. They were red like a newborn vampire which made Bella extremely uneasy. Tohru sighed and walked over to Kyo who stepped back. Tohru put a hand up to his face and muttered something which made Kyo blush slightly. He knocked her hand away. "_Whatever."_ He said. Yuki sighed and looked at Tohru.

"Honda-san, he's an idiot just forget about him. The only thing that's sore is his ego." Tohru smiled and walked with Bella to the Gym the others trailing behind her. They were playing badminton like she had in her first year here and she ended up being partnered with Tohru. Kyo was partnered with Mike and Eric was with Yuki. When the P.E teacher pitted them against each other everyone watched in amazement. Yuki started and hit the shuttle over nicely and perfectly. Kyo slammed it over with blinding speed.

Yuki hit it back over easily. The shuttlecock was flying like a blur and Mike and Eric just had their mouths open gaping like the rest of us. Even the teacher had her mouth hanging open. Finally it ended and Kyo ended with a lost. Tohru didn't look surprised but just sad. She walked up to Kyo. "Kyo-kun? May I play with you?" She asked. Kyo looked up at her and nodded. They walked up to the teacher. The teacher looked dubious but allowed them. Tohru beckoned Bella to come and Bella shook her head.

She and Mike sat and watched. Kyo served it as neatly as Yuki had done before. Tohru looked concentrated and she hit the shuttle over the net. Kyo hit it back smoothly and Tohru missed it. Bella heard Kyo comment something in Japanese and she watched as Tohru nodded. She gave him the shuttlecock and stood in a ready position.

Kyo served the shuttle and Tohru jumped for it. She missed and fell; grazing her knee. Both Kyo and Yuki instantly appeared at her side. Yuki hit Kyo in the face to everyone's shock and Kyo hissed at him. Tohru got weakly to her feet before collapsing when no one helped her. 'Why don't they help her?' Bella thought in confusion. "She's twisted her ankle when she landed." Kyo said in english making everyone jump. His voice sounded angry and his red eyes blazed. But he looked _hot_. The P.E teacher nodded and asked Jessica to run her to the nurse.

The bell rang and they headed for the cafeteria. They sat at a secluded table away from the leering eyes of girls. Bella raised an eyebrow and sat next to them. They watched as Edward made his way with Alice to the table. Bella watched as they stiffened the same time as the Sohmas did. Edward looked at Bella. "Bella get away from them." He said urgently. Bella raised her eyebrows. "Why?" She asked. Yuki was looking at her in confusion and Kyo was glaring at the vampire; his nose wrinkling.

"So that's the stench." He muttered. Bella felt all things click when she saw Tohru limp and sit between the two Sohma boys. She looked up and saw Edward and gasped. "You're very handsome." She whispered. Edward smiled and took her hand. She gasped at how cold it was. Bella watched as the two boys jumped and ripped the vampire's hand off hers. "Get away from her whatever you are." They growled in sync. Tohru's eyes widened and she paled. Edward chuckled and sat on one side of Bella and Alice sat on the other. Bella could see they were both very tense. She watched Alice glance at Edward who shook his head.

"Their thoughts are in Japanese." He said in a low tone that Bella could barely hear him. Kyo and Yuki snapped their heads up. "Mind reader." They snarled quietly. Tohru cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "The others…" Everyone looked around to see all the students looking at them anxiously. Mike was half way standing up but was being stopped by Jessica who was holding on to his arm. Yuki pulled out his lunch and began eating. Kyo looked at him. _"What are you doing?"_ _"Look stupid cat. Just do it so we don't draw any attention." _Kyo growled. _"Please Kyo-kun? I would really appreciate it." _Tohru said.

Bella watched as Kyo seemed to melt when looking into Tohru's large pleading eyes. He pulled out his lunch and began snacking on a rice ball. Tohru smiled and she pulled out her own lunch box. 'What did that girl say to them?' Bella thought. Bella picked up a piece of pizza off Edward's plate and began to nibble it. Tohru seemed somewhat jumpy through the whole lunch while the others sat in deathly silence. "Eh… so Bella-san what do we have next?" Bella closed her eyes. "Ah we have Biology. Am I right Edward?" "Yes." He said stiffly. Tohru looked at him with wide eyes. "Ah Edward-san? Are you in our class next period too?" Edward nodded his head without looking away from Kyo. Alice sighed. "Edward is it possible for you to help me fake sick?" Tohru gasped her eyes widening.

"But school is important! Mum always told me so!" Alice stared at her in amusement before jumping to her feet. She dropped the tray in and went dizzy. "Uh Edward? I think I feel a bit…" She began to teeter and Edward ran (at human speed) to catch her just before her head hit the ground. She became absolutely still as only a vampire could. Yuki looked impressed and Kyo had his mouth open wide. Tohru had a worried look on her face to Bella's amusement.

She seemed to believe everything that someone said or did. Bella snorted. She'd doubted Tohru had ever heard of sarcasm. Edward looked at the cafeteria teacher. "I'm going to drop her off at the hospital. She needs to be looked at by Carlisle." He said in his velvet voice. The cafeteria teacher nodded and stuttered her approval. Edward looked over at Bella and what it said was obvious. 'Stay away from them'. As soon as he left Bella turned to face the confused exchange students.

"So which of you aren't human?" Bella asked boredly. She was sick of her life being so unordinary. The Sohmas looked at her and shock, as did Tohru. "Excuse me? We are human." They said truthfully. Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Well then let me rephrase. Which of you aren't fully human?" They looked at her blankly and began talking among themselves. _"How does she know?" "I bet it's those stinking sweet things." "I didn't ask for _your _opinion stupid cat." "Arrg don't call me that!" "You guys please don't fight!" _Yuki looked calmly up at Bella who was know awfully confused as they sounded (to her) like they were speaking gibberish.

"I'm sorry I do not entirely understand your question." He bowed. "Sorry for the trouble." Bella's eyebrows furrowed but she shook her head. "I believe you." She muttered sarcastically. _"She believes us?" "Honda-san that was sarcasm." "Saa-caz-m?" "Yeah Tohru. But it's a foreign language to the likes of you." "What does that mean?" _*blushes* _"Uh that your well innocent I guess." "Innoccent? Thank you Kyo!" "That wasn't a compliment." _Bella watched in amusement the blush spread over Kyo's face. Lauren walked up to the table to Bella's annoyance. "Ah Yuki right? H-hi I'm Lauren." She stuttered; blushing furiously. Yuki smiled at her. "A pleasure to meet you Lauren-san." _"Oh boy." "Looks like you have fans here too. Is it because you're so girly?" _Kyo rubbed his jaw at the new mark he had recently been given. "I'm sorry Lauren-san. My cousin was being as stupid as he always is." Kyo scowled. Lauren smiled shyly at him.

"Uh well I was wondering if you would like to come sit with us… I know you must feel lonely sitting by yourself in a new school." Bella cleared her throat but was ignored. "Who am I? A nobody?" She muttered. Yuki glanced over at Bella before looking back at the fidgeting Lauren. "Sure Lauren-san." _"What the hell?" "Look stupid cat. The more distance we put between ourselves and those sweet smelling…things, the better it is okay?" "Hell No!" "Kyo-kun please don't fight!" "Hmph whatever." "Thank you." "I didn't do it for you you damn rat!" _They stood and moved to the crowded table; Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Kyo, Ben, Tyler, Yuki, Eric, Angela, Tohru was how they sat around the table.

Bella sighed but stayed where she was sitting. Edward appeared round the corner. 'Talk about speeding' She thought. Edward walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the head. "So what's the news? Do you know what they are?" Bella shook her head. "Why did Alice want to go home?" He frowned. "She said she's getting a headache from trying to see the future. As if vampires could get headaches." He said and rolled his eyes. Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "You know… If we took them to Jake, he may be able to help…" Edward looked at her crossly and shook his head. "No we can deal with them. They don't appear to be dangerous. We may need to keep an eye on Kyo Sohma… If they are like the wolves he'll be the worse with his temper." He murmured looking at the orange haired teen in hate. Bella frowned. He already hated him? Man was Edward over protective or what? The bell rang and Bella and Edward rose to their feet. They saw Yuki and Kyo follow after Tohru who was being lead to class by the helpful Eric and ever faithful Mike. Apparently the Sohmas weren't so happy about the two boys talking to Tohru. Bella and Edward walked into Biology and sat down in their seats. Tohru and the others were introduced by Mr. Banner.

* * *

Chapter 2 fin!

Please review as they just make my day!

If you have already reviewed my stories your name should be up on my wall of fame on my profile!

Kimichan13

i'll try to update as soon as i can!


	3. Chapter 3

M: Wow the third chapter is up!

KAJI: You must be very bored

M: Yes my dear wolf demon i am! But it's okay because i have no sanity and fanfic to make that all better!

KAJI: God help me now

M: Only if you believe will he do so Kaji!

KAJI: Disclaiming furuba and twilight

M: R&R

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Tohru bowed and blushed as the teacher introduced them. "Thank you teacher-san." She said and bowed. He directed them to three empty seats and asked Yuki and Kyo to sit next to each other. Rookie mistake. "I am _not _sitting next to that damn-" "Uh Teacher? Would it be okay if we didn't sit next to each other?" Mr. Banner looked from the fuming cat to the prince. "Sure ." Yuki nodded his thanks and sat next to Eric.

Kyo slumped in his chair and tugged his loose shirt. (He was so glad they didn't have to wear uniform here). Tohru sat down next to him catiously; putting space between them. A lot of whispers sprung up and Tohru smiled nervously at the other students. _"Kyo-kun why are they whispering?" _She whispered to Kyo.

"_Because they're stupid and gossip." _He muttered back. Tohru frowned at him insulting their new classmates but then she knew gossiping was bad. _"Kyo-kun did I do something to make you sad?" _She whispered before the teacher began to speak. They turned to face the teacher and Kyo muttered back

"_Na it those pale freaks stinks real bad is all." _Tohru nodded her head and began to try and pay attention to what the teacher was saying. It was hard because there was a lot of words Tohru didn't know. She looked at Kyo who was staring out the window with boredom. She saw Yuki at her side who was also looking quite bored but was writing all the notes down with ease. Tohru sighed and gave up when he began to talk about ch-ro-so-me or something.

She looked over to see Bella and Edward swapping notes. She watched as Edward's hand flashed across the page at lightning speed. She gasped and turned her head away. "Is something wrong Miss Honda?" asked her. Tohru shook her head. "No-no please continue." shrugged and continued. Kyo pulled out his own note paper and wrote:

_What's the matter Tohru?_

Tohru bit her lip and looked up at the teacher before pulling out her own pen.

_Well I don't think you'll believe me…_

_Tohru just shut up with that crap and tell me what the hell happened._

Tohru sighed.

_I think I saw Edward-san's hand move._

_So? What about it?_

_His hand was too fast for me to watch._

Kyo read this and his eyes widened.

_Tohru did you see how much he wrote?_

Tohru thought for a second before replying.

_A paragraph._

Kyo stiffened as he heard a throat clear in front of him. " will you like to read out what you have wrotten to the class?" Kyo grinned. "Sure." He took a deep breath.

"Tohru, Doushita?"

interrupted him before he could continue. "Alright you've had your fun. Just don't let me catch you trading notes with Miss Honda again." He turned and went back to teaching. Kyo grin faded as he began talking again. He glared at the looking students who now became interested with their notes. The bell rang and they all stood.

"Last period!" Eric said to Yuki happily. Yuki smiled back his polite smile and looked at Kyo and Tohru. He could hear them talking.

"_Tohru how could he write a whole paragraph in less then a second?"_

"_I don't know Kyo-kun. Maybe I imagined it?"_

"_Well no matter what I don't trust them. They don't smell human." _

"_But Ky-"_

Tohru slipped and her arms flung out. Her head was about to hit the ground when a pair of cool arms caught her. "Watch where you're going Tohru." Edward murmured. Tohru gasped and jumped out of his arms. Yuki walked up and stood next to Kyo who was now putting Tohru behind him and had a hostile expression on his face.

"_Ah Kyo he just caught me!" _Tohru said panickly. _"I don't care! I wanna pummel him…" _Kyo snarled threatingly, making Tohru shrink back. Yuki slapped him. Gasps echoed from all those watching. _"How dare you take this out on Honda-san!" _Yuki said in disgust. Kyo blinked. 'Take this out on Tohru?' He looked at Tohru who's eyes were starting to water.

He fell to his knees. "D-don't cry…" Tohru sniffed and rubbed her tears away. "It's okay Kyo-kun! I know you weren't talking to me!" Yuki saw Edward raise an eyebrow at how quickly Tohru and Kyo changed moods. "Uh class?" Everyone seemed to be brought back into reality with this comment and they headed in the direction of English to watch another movie.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Kyo sighed and rested his head against the side of the car. They were going home with Bella and Edward in Edward's car. The stink bug(Kyo decided this was an alright nickname until he found a better one) was sitting with his hands clenched to the wheels _way _too tight. Kyo growled at the silence that filled the car. "Talk someone before _he _destroys the steering wheel from stress."

The steering wheel groaned as if to prove his point. Tohru bounced and began to talk to Bella. _"Oh I –_Oops! Don't want to be a trouble Bella-san but may I come see Swan-san?" Bella seemed to have to take this in slowly before what Tohru said clicked in her head. She nodded. "Sure. You can see Charlie."

Edward sighed. "We're here." The purr of the Volvo stopped and They hopped out to see Bella's car parked outside. Tohru stared at it but Yuki and Kyo didn't notice and walked inside. They removed their shoes at the door as they would at their own home and walked in. Charlie looked up (work was slow so he came home early). He recognised the Japanese students and smiled. "Uh hello you three. What's up?" The Japanese looked up in confusion. Charlie coughed to cover his laughter.

"Sorry. I mean what do you want?" A look off recognition flashed over their faces. Tohru opened her mouth. "We were wondering if you could show us around to some places near here? We would like to see places." Charlie frowned thoughfully.

"Hmmm since it's a school day… I think you should go to La push." He ignored Edward's obvious disgust at the chosen place. Tohru cocked her head. "La push?" she said curiously. Charlie clapped his hands. "Yup. Okay you kids go now! You coming Edward?" He asked gruffly; distaste filling his voice. Edward shook his head. "I could take them to Seattle." He offered.

Yuki frowned. "No I like this 'La push'. We've seen Seattle and it's pretty big. I think we should wait for the weekend to go there." Yuki said. He saw Edward cast a worried glance at Bella before his face smoothed over. He pulled out a cellphone and handed it to Bella. "Be safe and try to stay clear of werewolves." He whispered to Bella.

Kyo's ears twitched and Yuki knew Kyo ad heard him too. 'Werewolves'? Yuki thought about all the movies he had seen and frowned. Bella looked at Edward and shook her head. Charlie looked at him. "You should go see Jake too Bella he hasn't seen you for ages." Yuki raised his eyebrows as Edward hissed quietly. Maybe 'Jake' had something to do with the werewolves?

Kyo jumped in the back; sitting next to the damn rat to his disgust and looked at Edward talking urgently to Bella. _"Do you guys feel like this place isn't any normal place?" _The other nodded. Tohru opened her mouth. _"How did her car get back to her house?" _The others looked blankly at each other. _"The stink bug said something about werewolves." _Kyo told Tohru who without any animalistic hearing had no chance of hearing his warning to Bella.

Bella climbed in the car and smiled weakly at them. "He looks pissed." Kyo pointed out. Bella frowned at him before roaring her engine to life and making Tohru jump. Bella drove down the road to La push. When they pulled up at a small house Kyo growled. The place stunk like Shigure! He saw the prince wrinkle his nose.

A copper skinned boy ran out and looked at the truck in surprise. "Bell-" He growled and whipped his head round to look at the Sohmas. Kyo clenched his fists. He was _tired _of this fuss. What the hell was wrong with this place. Yuki looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you Jake?" He asked politely. "Who wants to know?" Jacob spat. Kyo growled. Yuki raised his eyebrow. "So you're the werewolf?"

*Silence*

Jake turned to Bella who raised her hands. "I have no idea." Jake stood aggressively and looked at them; weighing their appearance. "Well you aren't bloodsuckers, that's for sure." He muttered. He sniffed and walked over to Kyo who was trembling in rage. "What are 'bloodsuckers'?" Tohru asked.

Jake laughed emotionlessly. "Ah bloodsuckers are vampires." Yuki pursed his lips. Kyo clenched and unclenched his fists. _"Rat what is this dog? He smells like Shigure." _Kyo spat. _"Eh? Jake-san smells like Shigure-san?" _Tohru said in surprise.

"Hey I heard my name." Jake said. "What are you doing here you r-?" Yuki looked at Bella. "Not in front of her." Bella looked taken aback. "She'll tell Edward-san." Kyo watched Jake's eyes tighten at the stink bug's name. He nodded. Bella looked outraged. "Jake you can't!" Jake shook his head. "I can. Go inside Bella okay?" Bella pouted and walked inside to say hi to Billy for Charlie.

Jake turned to them. "So rat and cat, what the hell are you doing here?" Kyo scowled at him and Tohru blinked in surprise. "We're exchange students and we have happened to notice that this Forks is a little off the ordinary.

Am I right to presume you aren't the only wolf?" Jake raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Can we go now? I don't like this subject." Kyo muttered. Tohru looked at him panickly. "Ah another animal!" Tohru said excitedly. Kyo slapped his head and grabbed Tohru's arm to drag her inside.

"_Don't speak of the zodiac to a stranger you idiot!" _

"_Eh but-" _

"_I know you think you can trust him but he is not like Shigure. Werewolves are things that _kill _humans." _

Tohru gasped and nodded. _"Okay Kyo-kun I understand." _

"_You understand or is this Momiji's version of understanding?" _

"_Eh?"_

"_Nevermind." _

* * *

KAJI: Ugh you compared a wolf and dog again.

M: feh to bad.

KAJI:...Ugh review

M: And feel free to flame! Constructive critism is how i roll!

KAJI: Stupid optimistic pessimist...


	4. Chapter 4

M: 'ello persons! T'is the Kiwi speaking 'ere!

KAJI: You don't speak like that.

M: I do now.

KAJI: Ugh what is wrong with you?

M: T'ere ain't not'ing wrong.

KAJI: Suuure. Except that your stupid.

M: Now your stupid.

KAJI: Why?

M: Because you called your creator stupid.

KAJI: Ugh. Well i have noticed that this stupid fanfic hasn't got any reviews yet and **1** view. Admit it ; you suck.

M: Give it some time! Well i dont own furuba and twilight.

KAJI: If you read this, read and review.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Bella chomped on her pizza she and Billy had ordered. Tohru and Kyo had been bickering in Japanese ever since they walked in.

"_I don't think Jake-san is a killer."_

"_Tohru…are you stupid? He is a werewolf you cant trust monsters like him."_

"_But Kyo-kun… what if he is just like you?"_

Dead silence filled the room making Bella and Billy look up. This is what bella had heard from their talk:

Jake blah blah blah

Tohru blah blah blah werewolf blah blah blah

Blah Kyo blah blah.

And then dead silence. Billy seemed frozen when they had said werewolf. Just then Yuki and Jacob walked in. Jake sat down next to Bella who shifted to the side to let him fit. "You've grown big Jake." She said to get rid of the silence. Jake laughed and picked up his own piece of pizza. "Yeah Bella. You know it's a werewolf thing." Bella could hear Yuki murmuring to Kyo and Tohru about what they had just talked about probably.

"_Okay well there is good news." _Yuki's voice said.

"_What you damn rat? What can be good about having a chat to a freaking werewolf?" _Kyo muttered.

Yuki looked at him pointedly before turning to talk only to Tohru.

"_Jacob-san is not a killer. In fact there is a whole pack here and apparently they're the protectors." _

Kyo snorted. _"And you believe that crap?" _

Yuki looked at him.

"_Yes I do. And I think he is telling the truth." _

Kyo sneered at him but then looked at Tohru who was thoughtful.

"_How about we trust them but don't tell them anything about the zodiac if we can help it? That way we will be able to find more out about them. But Sohma-kun what do they protect?" _Tohru asked.

Bella sighed. She wished her school offered Japanese.

Yuki didn't bother leaning in since no one else spoke Japanese.

"_From vampires. And I have a feeling that I know who these vampires are and so I think we should be careful from now on."_

Kyo and Tohru unconsciously leaned in.

"_Who?"_

"Are you not hungry Yuki? I can call Carlisle Cullen. He's a doctor." Bella interrupted.

Yuki paled and shook his head. "I'm fine Bella-san but thank you for your concern. I will get my food now." He got a piece of the chewy pizza and nibbled on it politely. Silence again. Billy sighed and looked at the three exchange students. "So I know you know. How did you know Jake was a werewolf?" He asked cautiously.

Tohru opened her mouth but Kyo's hand covered it. "We merely overheard Edward-san talking to Bella-san is all. Then when Bella mentioned Jacob-san and Edward-san reacted… unusually we pieced it together." Yuki explained without dropping any hints for Bella to use besides the fact they had amazing hearing and good brains. And the letter r from Jake. Jake laughed and Billy looked at him. Jake nodded his head and Billy relaxed. Jake smiled at Bella.

"Hey Bella you want to come to a camp fire on the edge of the cliff on Friday?" He said to her. Bella saw the pleading in his eyes and her definite no turned to mush. Her phone buzzed. [You're not going] Jake chuckled. "So a yes then." He muttured; knowing Alice's visions. "But Edward…" She whined. [No. Do you realise right now I'm sitting on the treaty line waiting anxiously for your return? If it weren't for the fact that you actually like those mutts,] Jake scowled [then I would've come down and… well yeah. Are those Sohmas with you?] Yuki and Kyo waved to her.

Bella frowned. "Yes and I think they've heard every word you said." She said quietly. Pause. [Well then Sohmas and Jacob Black; I will kill you if you even _touch _Bella.] Kyo snorted. "Who'd wanna touch her?" Jacob grinned.

"Me. The only reason you don't is 'cos you like _her*_points to Tohru*don't you?" Kyo gaped at him. Both Tohru and Kyo blushed and looked away from each other. "Maybe." Kyo muttered so low that only Yuki and Jake could hear. Yuki knocked him on the head. "Idiot. You don't deserve Honda-san." Yuki muttered in the same volume.

Tohru who hadn't heard any of this shook her head to Jake's comment. "No I don't think so. When me and Kyo-kun first met he said he hated me and punched a hole through my roof." Tohru said. She said it like she was stating the weather. Kyo blushed deeper and looked at his hands. He knocked Tohru on the head.

"Idiot. Don't say the unnecessary."

"But Jake-san wanted to know."

"Oh don't worry girl I think I know your relationship well enough now." He said with a sly smile. [Bella? Can you come home now?] No doubt Edward had heard everything she had. Bella nodded before she realised Edward couldn't see it. "Okay." Yuki looked up. "This place is infested with rats." He commented. "I can hear them running across the roof and under the floor boards." Jake laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that but I'd thought you'd like rats?"

"Rats are filthy disgusting things." Kyo spat.

"And cats are stupid and ignorant." Yuki said out of nowhere.

Kyo clenched his fists and was about to through a hit at the purple eyed boy when Tohru jumped in front. Kyo stumbled and stopped just in front of Tohru. They blushed and looked away.

"Let's go." Kyo muttered and walked out to the door to the truck pulling Tohru with him. Bella hugged Jake. "See you Jake." She murmured. Jake smiled down at her. "Short reunion but you'll come down to the fire right?" He said hopefully. "Only if the vampires let me." She said before she realised that the Japanese student was sitting there listening to her every word. "I'm sure the Cullens will let you go." Yuki said. Bella gasped and looked at him. "How did you find out?" She asked. "How did you find out?" He countered. "I figured it out." She said in defence. "Well I did too." Yuki said with a smile and walked out with Bella gaping after him.

Edward paced back and forward over and over again. 'This is not safe for Bella. I should go over' he thought over and over as he paced. He sighed in relief when he heard the her trucks engine travelling down the road. When they got to the end she jumped out and punched him.

(**a/n **remember Edward cant understand _Japanese _and since you ~think~ the language you speak he cant understand their thoughts. For those of you who don't speak Japanese, Vampire and Werewolf are still vampire and werewolf in Japanese so Edward _will _be able to understand that. Got it? Confusing right?)

~_Ah he is a _vampire~

Edward looked at Yuki in shock.

~_I wonder what Kyo would like for breakfast~_

~_I wonder what Tohru is thinking now… Man I sound perverted wondering that._

Kyo shook himself and Edward cursed himself mentally for turning down a trip to Japan when he had the option. "You know what I am." He said to Yuki. Yuki nodded.

Edward snarled and Yuki stepped back protectively over Tohru. Fear wasn't in his eyes. They were curious as well as …lonesome? And disgusted. Nothing new really.

~_I wonder what Sohma-kun knows about what Edward-san~_

_~That damn rat isn't telling us the important things… if only I was as smart as him… then I could win Tohru's first kiss before he does… wait that sounds perverted again~_

_~Careful Sohma-kun! Oh no! Kyo should help him but Kyo doesn't like him…I wish they'd be friends~_

Edward rubbed his head and growled in annoyance. Since he could only understand names and a few other things, he was getting a headache. "I'll drive behind you." He murmured. He disappeared and then started his car. Tohru gasped and latched herself on to Kyo in terror.

~_Edward-san is scary~_

Edward growled at hearing his own name in the girl's thoughts and followed after the chevy.

Edward growled in annoyance as he sat in Bella's room impatiently waiting for his girlfriend to return. He could here every word uttered downstairs.

"Hey Bells did you see Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Dad I did. It was nice of you to let me out of the house after being grounded for so long. Does it mean I'm not grounded anymore?" Bella questioned hopefully.

"What does gurowanded mean?" Tohru asked in confusion.

Charlie laughed. "Oh nothing now."

"Really? So I'm free?" Bella said excitedly.

"There are conditions." Charlie said sternly.

~Conditions?~ the three foreigners thought in confusion.

"One, use your time to go out with all your friends; not just the Cullens. Two, you have to be back by 10.30pm unless you tell me where you are going and I agree. Third, you go see Jacob every Saturday to tutor him. Those kids grades are dropping like a pebble in a pond." Charlie muttered.

Edward growled quietly in annoyance at Bella's answer. "Okay!" Edward rolled his eyes. She was such a ditz when it came to her safety sometimes. Bella came up to her bedroom and fell in Edwards arms as the Sohmas and Tohru left.

* * *

M: Read and Review!

If you have already reviewed one of my stories you will be on my WALL OF FAME in my profile!

If you review this story you will get to be on it too!

Ja ne till the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

hello! Thank you Illusiax3 for your review!

THIS IS THE KEY (oops hit that caps lock button oh well)

"English"

_"Japanese"_

'Thinking'

~reading thoughts~

[on phone]

*sound effects!*

**SETS THE SCENE**

By the way in this chapter and every 2nd chapter there will be _japanese _so just telling you now that Bella and all the twilight characters cant understand the things that are said like _"this" _because they don't speak japanese. Got it? I hope so.

Please R&R! Flames are welcome! I don't mind.

I disclaim ownership of anything you recognise as not mine.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Tohru chatted with Jessica and Angela as they walked to Biology. Jessica and Angela were great friends to Tohru. No where near as good of friends as Hana and Uo were but Tohru loved them still.

"So Tohru you like Kyo don't you?" Jessica said suddenly. Tohru stopped walking and blushed. "Eh!?" She said in surprise. Jessica giggled. "It's obvious. You worry about him so much." She said. Tohru thought about this. "But I care just as much about Sohma-kun!" She said; a little defensively. Angela smiled. "I think you do Tohru." Angela said quietly.

Tohru smiled at her. "I don't know what the feeling is but when I look at Kyo, I feel a big warmth spread through me and electricity when I touch him jolts through me ne?" Jessica giggled. "That's love." She said happily. They walked into the Biology room and Tohru sat next to Kyo shyly. Kyo looked out the window as usual; sitting as far away as possible with the two seats.

Before the class started a girl whom both Tohru and Kyo did not know walked up to Kyo. "Uh Kyo?" Kyo looked away from his window. "What?" He asked in an annoyed voice. She took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?" She asked. Kyo turned away. "No." The girl began to tear up. "W-why? Do you like someone else?" She whispered.

Kyo didn't turn from the window. "Does it matter?" He said a bit roughly. The girl was stubborn. "Yes!" Kyo looked at her; red in the face from anger or embarrassment; who knew. "Well then yes I do like someone else!" He said in frustration. "Now go away!" At these words Tohru's face fell. Kyo liked someone else. Tohru couldn't like him if he liked someone else. began to speak as the bell rang. Tohru looked down at the desk and her notes letting her hair become a wall around her. For a long time there was silence between the two. And then…

"_Tohru?"_

No answer.

"_Tohru? Are you okay?" _

Kyo was starting to get worried. He put his hand up.

"And the golden onion – Ah what is it ?" asked.

"I would like permission to talk to Tohru outside for a moment sir." Kyo said in perfect English. Everyone was amazed because since they hardly heard Kyo speak their language they assumed he couldn't. But really he was even more fluent the Yuki. pursed his lips and shrugged. "Make sure you come back in five minutes and Miss Honda." Kyo nodded and lead the unwilling Tohru outside and down the hall a bit into an empty classroom.

"_What's the matter Tohru. And don't not answer." _

Tohru looked up and Kyo saw tears were in her large eyes. He fell to his knees in his normal way. _"Don't cry…" _Tohru stopped crying and looked back down again.

"_I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun it's just for some reason, when you talked to that girl before class and you turned her down, I just felt a coldness spread through me and I'm sc-scared Kyo-kun. I'm scared of Edward-san and Alice-san and of you." _

Kyo's head snapped up.

"_O-of me?" _Kyo whispered. Tohru nodded. _"But not the same reason. I'm scared you'll leave me or y-you'll get hurt by the werewolves and vampires." _She continued. And then she was engulfed in a hug. *poof* Both Yuki and Edward's heads snapped up. _"Idiot!" _Yuki hissed. Edward looked at Yuki before they both looked back at the board. Tohru hugged the cat closely to her chest.

_"Tohru I swear I'll never leave you. But tell me do you really think I can be taken down by that pale freak in there? I'm more worried about you being near him." _Tohru smiled and hugged him close. _"Thank you Kyo-kun." _Tohru looked at Kyo as he struggled to get up. She instantly let him go. He fell on his head. _"Ugh Tohru!" _He said in annoyance as he massaged his head with a paw. "Tohru I just want to say…" *poof* "Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!" Tohru squealed and turned around with her hands covering her eyes.

Meanwhile Yuki was slapping his forehead in Biology. Could Kyo have chosen a worse time to transform? The whole class was looking out the door to where Tohru's scream had come from. A minute later a red Tohru and Kyo appeared round the corner. did not look impressed. "You may be exchange students but you cant make such a disturbance in the school Miss Honda." He said crossly.

_"We love you too." _Kyo muttered. _"Could you have made anymore of a disturbance stupid cat?" _Yuki muttered. _"I'm sorry Yuki it was my fault!" _Tohru panicked. _"I don't blame you Tohru." _Yuki said kindly. _"It's that blundering idiot I blame." _Yuki said scathingly. Kyo stood ubruptly. _"You wanna take this outside girly-boy?" _He threatened. Yuki didn't move. _"No. I wont waste my effort on something as worthless as your race." _Tohru gasped at Yuki. Now the whole class was watching this in fascination. Kyo clenched his fists.

_"Well I'm sorry for being a monster. I guess I should leave your presence rat." _He said with barely contained rage. _"You should. And everyone else's too. You are a monster and nobody likes you." _*slap* Tohru looked at her hand which had just marked Yuki's perfect face. "You are the monster." Yuki sat stunned. Tohru turned and saw Kyo open the window and jump out to the classes' surprise. She ran out the door to follow him. Yuki put a hand up to his cheek. "You are the monster." She had said. Yuki replayed his words and his eyes widened. 'I am a monster'. He put his head in his hands. What was happening to him? Was he becoming like the evil rat from the story of the zodiac? He put his head in his hands.

Tohru chased after Kyo. _"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun! KYO-KUN!" _Tohru screamed at him. Kyo kept running. Tohru began to tire but didn't give up. But then her legs gave in and she fell to the ground weeping. _"I thought you would never leave me…" _Kyo with his sensitive hearing heard this remark and slowed down before walking slowly back to where Tohru sat. He sat next to her. Tohru could see tears in his eyes. _"Kyo…" _She put a hand up to his face. Kyo jerked away at first but then slowly let her touch him.

_"You are not a monster." _She whispered. Kyo looked at her. _"Tohru you have seen me in that form. How can you say I am not a monster?" _He said dubiously. Tohru smiled. _"Because you are my friend Kyo. Because I love you for being there for me." _Kyo looked at her. _"Because you are Kyo and nothing will change that, not what Yuki said or what Akito says or what anyone says. Kyo should just be himself."_ Kyo smiled at her and wiped away her tears. Tohru dried his. _"Thank you Tohru." _Kyo hugged her close to him and they stayed like that even as he transformed into a cat. Tohru picked up his clothes and walked back to school.

**AT SCHOOL**

Tohru and Kyo(now human form) walked through the front door. walked up to them. "Ah you two, the principal wants you." They nodded and walked their way to the door labelled Principal's Office.

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Yuki sat with his face in his hands as Tohru and Kyo walked in. Tohru absolutely ignored the rat while Kyo paused and put a hand on his shoulder before sitting next to Tohru. The principal cleared his throat. "Okay now please realise that the whole school is buzzing about how there was an argument you left school and that you Sohma jumped out the second story window while you were at it." The principal shook his head.

"Did something happen today?" Kyo and Tohru opened their mouth to say no but Yuki answered. "Yes actually. Today is the anniversary of the day my mother abandoned me _to Akito." _The principal blinked. "Oh I'm sorry I had no idea…" Tohru and Kyo sat in silence. The principal looked at them. "Oh well are you two okay with him having no consequences for his actions?" The principal asked them.

Tohru looked at Kyo. Kyo took a deep breath. "That's fine." Yuki looked at the cat with surprise. Kyo now had the power to cause him to suffer but he didn't? Kyo smiled at Yuki and put his fists together. "But sir can we do one thing?" The principal blinked. "What?" Kyo smiled at the principal. "I would like to show the students of Forks high school a traditional martial arts fight off." The principal opened his mouth but then he thought about it. "As long as no bones are broken and no big casualties." The principal said sternly. Kyo bowed to him. He punched Yuki in the arm. "C'mon Yuki, let's see if I can beat you for once." Yuki nodded and also bowed to the principal. The principal turned on the loadspeaker. **[For all those who wish to watch their will be a demonstration of martial arts done between Yuki and Kyo Sohma in the gym] **

Murmurs sprung up in all directions and everyone walked to the gym. Kyo and Yuki walked side by side to the gym with Tohru trailing behind him. Edward walked up to Bella and they followed. When they reached the gym, Kyo and Yuki changed into their martial arts robes, When they came out they bowed to each other. Tohru was acting sort of like a referee and would stop the match going too far. Of course she'd got all her information from reading martial arts book and watching Kyo;) She put her hands up and talked in Japanese and then English.

"_Bow."_

"Bow."

They bowed.

"Begin!"

Kyo made a punch at Yuki who dodged it easily. Kyo made a kick but Yuki grabbed his leg and threw a punch at him. Yuki let go of Kyo's leg and dodged the punch. Kyo was starting to get into his pumped angry self he threw himself at Yuki who ducked and kicked Kyo. Kyo went flying through the air and into wall when everyone jumped out of the way. Tohru didn't bother telling Yuki to stop; unlike Kyo, Yuki didn't have any fire in defeating the cat. Kyo sat motionless for about three seconds before groaning.

"Oh yeah you damn Yuki? You weren't even trying! Shed of that girly layer and fight like a man!" Kyo yelled at him. Tohru could see a hint of a smile in his face below all the 'hate'. Yuki glared and undid his collar. "Okay Stupid. See if you can beat me for the first time in your life." They fought again and once again Kyo lost. At the end of all their fights Kyo was decorated with another mark.

The Forks high students were looking at Yuki in a new light. He was a prince in the flesh. Kyo began to stand back up again when he saw a hand on his shoulder. _"Kyo you're all bloody and a mess please stop fighting." _Kyo looked up and saw Tohru looking at him kindly. He stared into her eyes before standing up and walking to the changing room. Everyone watched him go. "He sucks at fighting!" Tyler said in a hushed whisper. Many of the others nodded. Tyler walked up to Kyo.

"Oi loser I bet I could beat you!" Kyo smiled at him and Tohru slapped her hand against her head. "Sure how 'bout you through the first hit?" Tyler grinned. "With pleasure." And he attempted to slug him. Kyo grabbed his arm stopping it. He twisted it painfully. "Ow, ow, ow!" Tyler howled in pain. Kyo dropped his arm and carried on walking to the changing room.

Yuki was having more trouble as he was surrounded by some new fan girls. "That was so awesome!" "Tell me do you have a girlfriend?" "When did you learn martial arts?" Yuki was backed in a corner until Edward came to his rescue. "Excuse me but he needs to eat his lunch." They let him through reluctantly. Edward led him to be sitting down next to Bella and Alice.

"So are you going to tell us what you are?" Yuki looked at them blankly. "Uh human?" They didn't change their expressions but he could tell they didn't believe him. He sighed and pulled out his lunch box. Alice looked at him. "It's weird you smell different and I can't see yo-" Yuki looked up as she cut off and her eyes glazed over. Edward shivered and Bella looked between him and her worriedly. Yuki watched as she snapped out of it. "I wanna go see Sarah about our Math homework." She muttered and left. Kyo and Tohru walked up and sat next to him. "What was that about?" He heard Bella mutter. Edward glanced up to see the Sohmas staring at him intently. "Later." He said quietly.

* * *

Does anyone else seem to realise that the Furuba chapters seem to be longer then the Twilight ones?

Ah well. Well if you read this please review! I beg of thee to review! Thanks!

(I'm really sorry if i'm confusing and so the story is too. But i'm trying my hardest! Sorry if this chapter is a bit Kyo/Tohru based but i think they are cute so i wrote it!)


	6. Chapter 6

'llo and i'm really really sorry for this being such a short chapter but i cant help it it just is.

Now once again this is the second chapter meaning it comes from Twilight characters side.

There is no Sohmas or Tohru in this chapter sorry for the disappointment but it's just how it is.

Key:

"English"

_"Japanese"_

'Thinking'

~reading thoughts/Wolves communication~

[on phone]

*sound effects!*

**SETS THE SCENE**

Well I would like to give a special thanks to Sharky and Illusiax3 for all the support and advice! You are my shoutouts! Anyway onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the Twilight series paticualary Eclipse which is where in the series this time is based in.

Sorry if i don't make any sense!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Bella sat patiently waiting for the bell to go and for the Sohmas to disappear round the corner before she began talking. "I know you know what she saw. Tell me." She demanded. "It was nothing." Edward assured her. Bella frowned.  
"You looked worried."

"I just didn't want everyone notice how strange Alice is." Edward murmured.  
Bella smiled. "I think that ship sailed long ago." Edward sighed. "Don't worry it was just a vision about Jasper." Bella raised an eyebrow. "Okay then." She agreed a little doubtfully.

Edward drove with Alice in his car to his house.

~Did you see that vision Edward? What are we going to do with Bella when we're looking for Victoria?~

Edward sighed. "I don't know." As they pulled up to the drive he pulled over to the side and let Alice hop out. Alice turned around. "Going to Bella's?" "Yup." "Please where some different clothes tomorrow."

"Will do." She closed the door and he drove off; speeding down the road quickly to Charlie's. He slowed down as he drove onto their road. He pulled up behind the cruiser. He walked inside and bowed to Charlie. "Good evening Charlie." He said polite as ever. Charlie just grunted.

~Remember what he did to Bella~

Edward sighed and then Bella appeared around the corner. "Edward!" She said cheerfully and flung herself at him. "Ah yes would you like to come over to my house? Alice is dying because she hardly ever gets to see you." He said loud enough for Charlie to hear too.

Bella looked at Charlie. "Well as long as you remember your conditions." He warned. "Oh well I can go see Jake on Friday because they're having a campfire in La push and he invited me." Bella said reasonably. Edward mentally snarled. Of course she had to bring that up.

~That a boy Jake~

Edward sighed. Charlie, did Bella mention that the plane tickets that my mother and father bought her are about to expire?" Charlie looked at Bella. "Carlisle and Esme bought you plane tickets?"

"To go visit Renee." Bella had a look of betrayal on her face but Edward ignored her. Charlie frowned. "Hang on did you say plane ticket_**s**_?" Charlie asked. Edward nodded. "How many?" "Two." "Who for?" "One for me and one for Bella of course." "I refuse." Bella looked at her father. "Excuse me?"

"You are not going on a plane to visit your mother with him." Bella put her hands on her hips. "Fine then. I'm moving out." Charlie went red but took a deep breath. "Take another girl." Bella shook her head. "No Dad. I am going with Edward no matter what. You can agree with me and let me stay here or you can disagree and I will move out. Okay? So which one is it!" Charlie got redder and redder before throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine! But you have to go to Jake's place whenever he asks you next agreed?" Bella nodded.

**ON THURSDAY AFTER SCHOOL**

[Hello?]

"Aw hey Jake it's Bella."

[Hey Bella! You still coming over this Friday?]

Bella sighed.

"Sadly no. I'm going to Phoenix."

*pause*

[Not to live right?]

Bella laughed.

"No not to live."

[Did your blood sucker plan this?]

"Yup."

[Stupid rich blood suckers]

Bella smiled.

"Bye Jake."

[See ya Bells]

Bella hung up the phone and looked at Edward. "Happy?" "Very." She began to cook dinner.

Jacob slammed the phone back onto the receiver in annoyance. "Be careful Jacob, I've only got the one phone." Billy warned as he wheeled himself through the front door. "Stupid leeches." He muttered.

Billy chuckled. "I'm guessing your date with Bella has been overridden then? By what?" Jake glared at the floor. "A trip to Phoenix." Billy whistled. "Well Bella's mother does live in Phoenix." Billy said.

"And it does cost a lot for air tickets these days. She probably took the offer while she had the chance." Billy reasoned. Jake wrinkled his nose in annoyance but sighed. He opened his mouth but then his ears perked. *Ahh woooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh* Jake ran out the door into the forest. He took off his pants and tied them to his leg before shifting.

~Hey Jake~ Seth greeted.

~Oh great Mister I'm in love with a vampire's girlfriend is here~ Leah thought sarcastically.

Jake growled.

~Guys shut up.~ Sam ordered.

Jake cut off and Leah winced at the word _guys_.

~Okay well Jared has imprinted.~

Murmurs of thoughts whispered through their minds.

~Leah and Seth, We've looked at the weather report for Friday and it's going to be bucketing down so we decided to move your first meeting to next Friday. ~ Sam told them.

~What am I gonna learn about? Imprinting? It's not like I can anyways.~ Leah's thought drifted through theirs.

They shifted uncomfortably. This was a touchy subject.

~Was there a point to this meeting?~ Jake asked.

~Yes. There is some strange scents on this side of the treaty~

~Oh maybe it's the Sohmas?~ Jake said indifferently.

~Sohmas?~ The wolves repeated in unison.

Jake now had all the wolves thoughts rummaging through his memories.

~A rat?~ Paul guffawed.

~A Cat!~ Embry said excitedly.

~Can you get out of mind! There is some touchy stuff in there!~ Jake whined.

~What like your girl troubles?~ Paul chuckled.

Jake looked at Sam.

~Is this the scent you were talking about?~

Sam shook his head. ~No. It's the red head's scent~

Everyone went quiet.

Sam carried on.

~We'll split up into parties and scour the area. But we will need to look into these Sohmas. If they are a threat to our people we must dispose of them.~

Jake chuckled. ~I doubt it. They are most definitely more human then we are.~

Everyone looked at him.

~Did you see the cat's eye colour and the rat's hair? Unnatural.~ Quil said.

~That's besides the point.~ Jake said. He actually liked Yuki.

~Nevertheless we will look into further.~ Sam said finishing this.

~Jake's got a man crush on a rat.~ Leah snickered.

Jake growled at her before listening as Sam split up all the teams.

Leah and Seth were left out to guard the town to Leah's annoyance and Seth's sadness.

~You newbies need to wait until after the meeting before you can do any serious work.~ Sam explained. Jake snickered at Leah's outraged face.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Keep in mind if you review i will be eternally greatful and you will make my day and you will appear on my wall of fame!

If you guys have any ideas of what i need to work on or what i should do or any ideas review them to me or PM them to me whichever you prefer!

Once again i'll apologise for this chapter being so short, please forgive me!

Please review so i have the strength to carry on...


	7. Chapter 7

*Sigh* I finally finished it! This chapter's been half finished for ages!

Special thanks to **Illusiax3**, **Buyo123**,** Furuba Rocks **and **crzy1emo1chick**! I owe you guys heaps for your reviews! Check out my comments on my wall of fame (on profile) if you haven't allready! To the other reviewers (Guests) i hav already thanked you in person so:p

**NOTE: If you want to be an awesome person review and in doing so you will appear on my wall of fame which is located on my profile!**

I dont own furuba or twilight (you pick)

* * *

CHAPTER 7

**IT'S FRIDAY AND IT'S RAINING FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE SOHMAS AND TOHRU ARRIVED**

Tohru woke up in fright at the loud patter of rain. _"Eh that's loud!" _She said in surprise. The rain was so loud and heavy… Oh no! Kyo doesn't like the rain! Tohru walked cautiously to Kyo's room and found him hunched up in his room.

"_Kyo-kun?" _Tohru said tenderly. Kyo didn't look up. She walked slowly inside and sat on his bedside. She cautiously put a hand out on his shoulder. _"Stupid rain." _He muttered. Tohru smiled.

"_It's okay Kyo-kun I'm sure it'll pass over in a day." _He groaned and Tohru fluttered around nervously. The rain lessened and Kyo sat up a little straighter. _"Tohru…" _

_"Hmm? What is it Kyo-kun?"_

_"Why don't you just call me Kyo like you did before?" _Tohru paused at this sudden question. _"Do you want me too?" _Tohru thought she saw a blush rise to his cheeks _"Yes." _

Lightning flashed and Tohru jumped and clung to Kyo.

*poof*

Kyo was annoyed at being turned into a cat bit he didn't care. Tohru's sweet scent filled his nose soothing his nerves. She hugged him tightly as the lightning flashed. _"Tohru; I didn't know you were afraid of lightning." _Kyo murmured into her embrace. She sniffed. _"I'm not good with surprises. Like at the haunted house or," _she laughed, _"When I found out Momiji's age." _Kyo smiled. She'd gone psycho. _"It's okay Tohru. The lightning wont hurt you." _Tohru nodded. _"Kyo can I sleep here tonight?" _She asked quietly. Kyo felt something wet drip on his fur. _"Yes Tohru, you can." _

Tohru rolled over in her sleep. Kyo who was awake because of the rain was crushed. _"Toh…ru…ca…nt…bu..ree..tha…" _Tohru rubbed her eyes to see Kyo was crushed beneath her. _"Oh Kyo I'm so sorry!" _She said melancholy. Kyo was just glad when she stood up and let him scramble out from underneath her.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone but even though it was raining and he'd just been squashed; that was one of the best nights Kyo had ever had. Tohru peeked through the window. _"It's so dark…"_ She looked at the time on the clock. _"It's seven o'clock!"_ Kyo sat up straight. "What!" *poof* Tohru squealed and covered her eyes. Kyo quickly got changed. _"We better get ready then." _Kyo said and pulled Tohru downstairs by the hand.

Kyo looked up as Tohru walked down the stairs. _"Tohru you ready?" _Tohru nodded and they walked across the road leaving the dead on his feet Yuki behind. "Kyo can you teach me to do English?" Kyo looked at her.

_"You wanna improve your English?" _Tohru nodded. "Yes. I want to be able to speak fluently like you and Sohma-kun." Kyo smiled as she kept answering with her slow and tontine English. "Well first we should practice your pronunciation." Kyo said switching to his English. He pulled out some refill and wrote 'Vampires' on it. "You see this word?" She nodded.

"Va-m-pee-ris." She struggled to pronounce it. Kyo laughed. "Well I understand what you're saying." "Ah yes as did I. But I believe the correct pronunciation would be 'Va-m-pie-ers'." A velvet voice whispered behind them. Kyo stiffened and Tohru jumped. "Eh?! Oh Edward-san Oha-ah- Good morning!" The vampire smirked.

Kyo saw he was holding a large book. "You're learning Japanese. I see." Kyo said formally. Edward raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong with that?" Kyo shook his head. "No no. Just as there is nothing wrong with one of your kind being with us humans." Kyo finished with an indifferent tone. Edward glared at him but his glare turned into a smile when Bella walked out. She walked up to Edward dragging a suitcase with him. "Ugh. Edward why did you put me into this?" She muttered.

"For your safety." Kyo heard Edward mutter so low only he would have heard it. 'Stupid stinking b- no that doesn't fit anymore – stinking leeches, yeah that's good'. Kyo thought to himself. He saw Edward's eyebrow quirk. _"Tohru it seems like we'll have to walk to school like in Japan." _Kyo told her and dragged her away.

"Eh Kyo-kun do you know where Bella-san is going?" Tohru asked as they walked through the halls alone. Yuki was being stalked by his new fan club and Kyo wanted Tohru as far away as possible from them. "Don't know, don't care." He muttered and groaned when it began to rain again. 'Why did we choose such a stupid place to live?' He thought tiredly.

Tohru saw his face begin to droop as they rain began and she quickly led him to the ground safely. _"Mmm Tohru?" _He said, talking in English took more effort then in Japanese. _"What is it Kyo?" _She asked like her worried self. Kyo looked up to see those big eyes staring at him with intense care. He shifted his gaze. _"We need to get to class." _He muttered. Kyo damned himself for not being able to say it again.

Yuki sighed as he walked through the corridors alone to class. He really missed Tohru's company. And Kyo's. But he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. He turned as he saw Lauren walk up to him. Oh dear not another one. "Yuki I was wondering w-would you go out with me?" Yuki sighed. He hated rejecting people but there was really no other way. "No. I'm sorry." Lauren looked crestfallen but Laren was stubborn. She threw herself at him. "Yuki!" He jumped out of the way. Lauren crashed to the floor. She let out a legendary "GAH!" as she made impact. Yuki walked gracefully away.

Kyo didn't bother looking up as the rat sat down behind them in Bio. 'Ugh stupid rain!' He thought angrily. Tohru sat; her pencil in her mouth and was chewing absentmindedly as she took what was saying in.

The rain was beginning to mess with his head again. He unconsciously moved closer to her. Tohru didn't notice as she was engrossed in whatever they were meant to be paying attention to. Kyo inhaled the scent that came off her wet hair and his cat instincts began to take over. Then all of a sudden something collided with his face.

Kyo sat strict straight and was completely snapped out of it. He looked where the ruler had come from but everyone just looked surprised. Except Yuki. The teacher stopped talking and picked up the ruler. "Ah looks like I have a new ruler." He said cheerfully. He walked back and continued his boring speech. Kyo looked back at Yuki. 'Thank you' he mouthed. Yuki's eyes widened (I'd be surprised if Kyo apologised to Yuki too) and mouthed back. 'Your welcome' and then 'You owe me a new ruler'.

Kyo shook his head in disbelief but shrugged. He turned and put his chair as far away as possible from Tohru. 'Stupid rain.' He thought though a little half-heartedly. Sometimes the rain couldn't be that bad. Like he wouldn't have spent last night with Tohru… (**a/n **no perverted thoughts you Hentais!) and that was something he never wanted to forget. He picked up his pencil and scribbled down a few notes. Oh he was going to kill Shigure for putting him in this hell hole. But how should he kill him? Boil him alive, Shoot him, Stab him to death… Or maybe he should crucify him because he's such a saint…(**a/n **no! Kyo is not serious!)

The bell rang for lunch and they were packing up their stuff when the intercom went. [Can Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma please come to the office. Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma. To the office. Thank you.] They all headed off to the office. When they arrived the no name sensei that came with them on the exchange was there.

"Here." She said and handed them the phones. "They are from Shigure Sohma." Tohru looked panicked at getting something so expensive, Kyo was staring at it dumbfounded and Yuki bowed to the teacher. "Thank you sensei." She shrugged. "Eh." (**a/n **Woo go no name sensei you rock!) Yuki dragged Tohru out and Kyo followed slowly *mutterings of 'stupid rain'* Yuki pressed the power button and the iphone lighted up. He scrolled through the contacts.

"Hatori-san, Momiji-kun, Haru-kun, Kagura-san, Ayame-san," He paused. "Tohru's husband?" He exclaimed in surprise. He put the phone to his ear as it dialled. [Hello this is Sohma Shigure.] Yuki's eyes widened. Then they squinted into a death glare. _"Shigure, why is Tohru listed in as your wife?"_ He asked through his teeth. [*pause* Because she is. Don't break the PHONE!] Yuki's phone was straining under the pressure. Oh how he wanted to kill that dog… Kyo who had heard the whole conversation was bright red from anger. He grabbed the phone off Yuki.

_"What the hell you perverted dog!" _[Ah Kyo! So nice to here from you! Oh are you upset? I'm sorry I should have remembered. _You're _in love with Tohru.] Absolute silence. "Ah Kyo-kun? What did Shigure-san say?"(guess who said that) Kyo who was now brick red didn't answer. [I made Kyo blush didn't I? Oh I love the phone! I can say whatever I want and not get pummelled for it! For example-] Kyo ended the call. "Nothing besides his usual perverted nonsense." Kyo said in English. The bell rang for Lunch so they turned and headed to the next class.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Kyo's phone buzzed again and he growled. "Stupid phone." On Tohru's request he'd began to speak English around her so she could learn faster. "Uh Kyo… You could just-" The phone buzzed. "Annoying!" He said in frustration.

"Turn the phone off stupid cat." A voice came out of no where. Yuki appeared and with him was a tall Indian; Jacob. Kyo grumbled but did so. "Hey wolfie." "Hey kitty." Kyo punched him on the shoulder and Jacob playfully pushed him. Tohru was utterly confused. "You guys friends?" They grinned at each other. "Well you could say he's like a mate." They said.

Yuki put a hand on his head. "Just please don't end up like my brother and the dog." He said tiredly. Kyo was about to start firing off when he swayed. Jacob caught him. "What's wrong with the big baby now?" Jacob asked though through his jokiness you could hear the worry. Tohru walked up to him and felt his forehead. "He's got a cold! We must get him home! Oh but we don't have any medicine and Bella-san is out…" Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Ah well she was the reason I came. Where is she?"

"We don't know. I think they mentioned some place… Is their a place called Phoenix?" Yuki asked quietly. Jacob's face darkened considerably. "Yes I know the place. It is where Bella's mum lives." Tohru looked up. "Oh Bella-san's mother live in Fee-oh-nicks?" Tohru struggled to say. Kyo tried to laugh but ended up coughing. Jacob had a lightbulb. "Hey you guys can come down to my place. I've got some medicine that kitty can use." They hopped in the rabbit and drived to La push.

**AT LA PUSH**

Billy wheeled himself out to look at the people who just came out of the rabbit. "Uh I've seen these fine specimens before… you are those exchange students that live across the rode from Bella correct?" They nodded. _"Hey stupid cat are you weak enough to transform?" _Yuki asked quietly. Kyo shook his head at the other's worried faces. Jacob who of course couldn't understand any of this. The werewolf cleared his throat. "You want the medicine?" Billy looked at his son. "Oh is someone sick?"

Tohru nodded and walked over to where Jacob had dropped Kyo. "Thank you Jake-san." She said as he handed her the medicine. Kyo blushed as she put a hand to his forehead. "Kyo you're burning up!" The boys chuckled at Kyo's embarrassment and Tohru's worry. Tohru finally managed to melt Kyo down into letting him rest his head in her lap. Kyo of course was blushing furiously. Tohru patted his orange hair. "It's soft like your fur…" Everyone looked at her. She blushed. "Did I say that aloud?"

**LATER**

Yuki and Jacob had left a while ago to go to the beach. Billy had gone to see Charlie who'd come and picked him up a bit earlier. Tohru had fallen asleep and had a hand resting on Kyo's forhead. Kyo had long finished blushing but he couldn't sleep with the rain. So instead he thought. 'They were in a town which not only held them (which was enough itself) but also werewolves _and _vampires. The werewolves are our friends. The vampires are our enemies. And I think that is problematic enough.' Kyo thought tiredly. He tilted his head to see Tohru, a worried expression decorated her face. 'Why did we drag her into this?' he looked at his hands. 'Why did I have to transform in front of her then?' "Kyo? Are you awake?" Kyo jumped. "Yeah, when did you wake up?" He asked a little shakily. "Just now." "Oh." Yuki and Jacob walked in. "Well we did postpone the fire for later because of a stench. A bloodsucker no doubt."

* * *

Review! Wall of fame! Review! Wall of fame! ...You get the picture so PLEASE review to make my day!

Oh and if anyone has any ideas what i should do with story (I have vague ones) please review them or PM them!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapta up! Well please read and review! I luv reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Jacob grabbed his motorbike and revved down the road. He saw Yuki's eyes follow him. Should he really leave them here? Ah but Billy would be back soon anyway. He headed down to the reserve.

Billy wheeled himself up the ramp into his house, Sue, Seth and Leah following. Seth and Leah stiffened. 'Ah they must smell the exchange students' he thought. He heard arguing inside and opened the door to find a smashed table and an orange head poking out of it. Yuki looked at the rubble and then back at Billy. "Uh sorry, I'll pay for it." He apologised. "You'd better." He muttered. Leah and Seth were shaking. Kyo shook his head. "What's wrong with them?" He asked. "They're about to transform." Yuki explained. (**a/n** what else would he be talking about with Jacob?) They gaped at him. "How…" Seth said while Leah continued to stare wordlessly at him. Kyo snorted. "You're wolfness is all around here." Leah snorted. "Yeah kitty I can smell you too." Tohru jumped up and rushed over to Kyo. "Kyo are you alright? Yuki-kun broke the table!" "I didn't break the table; it was his fault, because he didn't put up a good enough guard…" Yuki muttered. Leah glared at Kyo. "So what are you guys doing here?" "Bella-san brought us here…" Yuki trailed off and looked at her expectedly. "Leah Clearwater." She filled the gap. "And I'm Seth!" Seth exclaimed excitedly. Yuki bowed. "Seth-san, Clearwater-san." Yuki said politely. Leah finally faced Yuki for the first time since walking into the room(a/n she's been looking at Kyo the whole time) and her eyes widened. It was like she was seeing the sun for the first time. He was so bright, so perfect… Yuki stared at her worriedly. "Eh um Clearwater-san?" She felt the urge to engulf him in a hug but resisted it. The pulling was sensational. "Ah ah I have to go!" She said and ran out. She headed towards the forest and transformed.

~Oh my god what was that!?~She screamed mentally to herself.

And apparently to some others as she soon found out.

~What's what?~Sam, Jacob, Quil and Embry asked.

Leah jumped. Crap now what she meant to say?

~Uh well I don't know as you can tell by my statement earlier~ She replied with a harsh edge to her voice that all the werewolves were well used to by now. The boys read her thoughts and surprise filled their own.

~You imprinted!~ Paul yelled.

~On a rat!~ Jacob added

~He sounds nice.~ Embry said quietly

~I'm happy for you.~ Sam said honestly

Leah looked at him. She felt no lost or pain anymore.

~So this is what it's like to imprint…~ She muttured.

~Well Paul, Jacob, go get the rest of the pack, we need to deal with this bloodsucker once and for all.~

~Oh? Is it a new one?~ Leah questioned.

Sam shook his head. ~No the redhead.~

Jacob and Paul shimmered and transformed into their human forms. Leah looked over at the place where Jacob's house was.

~Imprinted…~ she murmured to herself.

Edward sat in Bella's mother's house with the blinds closed reading his translator dictionary.

**The Japanese writing system works as so:**

Subject** wa **Time **ni **Place **de **Object **# **Verb.

**Example:**

Risa-san **wa **Ni-ji **ni **Gakkou **de **Sakkaa **o **Shimasu.

Lisa does soccer at school at 2 o'clock.

**Note: **

You can also swap the time and a place around so it would be SPTOV instead of STPOV.

He closed the book and sighed. At least Bella was away from Victoria. That was the only reason they came here. But while he was here he might as well try and figure out what to do with the Sohmas. Trying to figure out what they were was the biggest thing. He'd looked on the internet about old folk legends but nothing was there. All he knew now was that they were incredibly rich if they were humans and were top grade students (he hacked their school's computer system). Tohru Honda was strange. It appeared she was living with them back in Japan, had no relation to any of them and both of her parents were dead. How did she end up living with the Sohmas? Did she know what they were? He pursed his lips. Maybe he could get the answer out of her… He'd have to wait until the Sohmas were out. If he used violence he'd get no answer. He thought about it. 'Ah of course I'll 'dazzle' her! If I do that I'll easily get the answers I need!' He thought exitedly. He jumped when the door suddenly opened. "Edward? Are you here?" Bella's voice came. "Coming love." He called back and placed the dictionary down on the coffee table before heading down the hallway.

Victoria raced through the trees with ease. She was fast and she knew it but she also knew she was greatly outnumbered. She ran to the only place she could think of: The Vampires side of the treaty line. This chose to be a mistake. She jumped back over to the wolves side. The wolves all appeared. She sighed and climbed up a tree that over hung the middle of the treaty line. One of the vampires, the big one, jumped at her but she sprung out of the way and he tumbled into the big grey wolf. A fight began and Victoria slipped away happily. This was going to be a breeze. She was definitely- She caught the scent of a cat. Curious she slinked her way over and saw an orange haired boy training in the forest. She licked her lips tastily. She crept over to her undisturbed prey and pounced. She was punched in the face. She snarled and jumped back. He held his hands in front of him calm. "What are you?" She hissed at him. "I see that you have abnormally hard skin. So I guess I'll have to transform into _it_." He said with a glare. He slipped off his bracelet. Victoria's eyes widened as the creature came towards her. She couldn't run, she was frozen on the spot. But she could utter one word. "Monster." She whispered.

All the supernatural creatures at the treaty line head's snapped up at the ear piercing scream. They all rushed over; completely forgetting the dispute that had just happened. They arrived at the scene to see a barely alive vampire and large foot prints. Victoria kept babbling the same words over and over again. "A monster, a monster, a monster…" Sam bit off her head. Carlisle and Sam nodded to each other before heading back in opposite directions. The putrid scent that filled their noses was impossible to track.

Edward put his phone to his ear as it buzzed. Alice. [Edward there's something you need to know.] "Did you get her?" [No but that's thing. We didn't get her, something else did.] "The wolves?" [They have no clue.] "I'll talk later with you when I get back." [Okay Edward.] He snapped the phone shut and walked outside(it's night now) and held her in his arms. "Everything alright Edward?" He nodded. "Everything's fine."

* * *

Ohh me writing the next chapter is gonna be hard:( I liked the end of this one at least.  
Please tell me wat you think!


	9. Chapter 9

(^w^): Hello people! Lol i am soooooo sorrieeeee if people don't like this chappie but i'm in a bit of a *hic* giddy mood.

(-_-): yeah we can tell.

(^U^): He he *hic* eh he

(-_-'): ...Okay

(^-^):...

(-_-): Okay well she don't own furuba and twilight so... yeah

(^0^): O-M_Goodness! Cheesechake!

(-_-):?Cheesecake?

($o$):Cheesecake...

(-_-'): Please don't hate her because she's having a ...well?

($o$):Cheesecake

(-_-): let's just call it an off day. Sorry if you don't like the humor that she er unintentionally added to the mix.

"English"

_"Japanese"_

_'Thinking'_

~reading thoughts~

[on phone]

*sound effects!*

* * *

CHPATER 9

**JUST AFTER MEETING VICTORIA**

Kyo ran through the forest in a daze. _'Gawd. What. Have. I. DONE!?' _He contemplated turning back but decided against it.

He hadn't killed her and she was a vampire right? She'd be okay. He wasn't a murderer or anything. He shuddered.

That would make him a murderer. Shishou had always taught him life was sacred so he left her with a few bruises here and well… other injuries, but nothing fatal to the undead. Or so he hoped.

He stopped near by and dropped his clothes in the river before walking back to pick up his beads. He slipped them on and retrieved his wet-but-now-not-revolting-smelling clothes. _"I better ring to see if Tohru made it home okay…"_

He patted his wet pants and held out a dripping phone. His eyes opened wide. _"Oops."_

**IN JAPAN**

Shigure shuddered while reading his newspaper. Hatori who was smoking on the other side of the room looked up. _"What's up?"_ Shigure opened his mouth and frowned.

"_I have the strangest feeling that I suddenly just spent a whole lot of money for nothing." _Hatori raised an eyebrow. _"Want to know my hypothesis of your epiphany?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_You're an idiot."_

**BACK TO FORKS**

Kyo stumbled into the host home and fell on the couch. He draped his hands over his eyes to block out the blinding light from the lightblub.

"Kyo are you okay?" Kyo moved his hands enough to peer through a crack at her. "Sort of." Tohru sat next to him; pushing her fringe out of her eyes.

(**a/n **I _think _you people on the other side of the world call them 'bangs' or something. Just in case there is any confusion fringe=bangs. okay on with the story)

Tohru looked at him worriedly. He sighed. "Okay well you see I… Well I kind of… There was this redhead… A vampire tried to…. ARRRGGHHH WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET THE STUPID SENTENCE OUT!?" He said jumping off the couch.

Tohru who was sitting on the other side, managed to somehow (not quite sure) be propelled by this sudden change of weight into Kyo's arms. They both widened their eyes before…

*poof*

Kyo was silent. Tohru held him up. "Kyo?" Kyo stayed silent. "Kyo!?" He was still silent. "KYO!?" He sneezed. Tohru paused in shock and then laughed. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyo jumped out of his skin and all his hairs stood up on end.

"Tohru what the HELL!?" She dropped him. On his head. "What the hell is wrong with you woman! On my head!? AGAIN!?" Tohru stared at him uncomprehendingly. He sighed. Maybe it _was _a good thing she was a bit…_dull_. "Tohru can I have a towel? I'm soaked because of my clothes."

"Oh so you must have transformed because you got sick!"

"No because you hugged me and-"

"Don't worry Kyo! We'll make you healthy again in no time!" She said cheerfully. Kyo sighed. His guess, Yes it was a good thing she was dull. A damn good thing.

**THE RAT AT THE SHAC- err THE BLACK HOUSE (that still didn't come out right…)**

Yuki sat stunned where he was sitting. Why?

_Flashback _

"_I have to get stronger!" Kyo yelled bursting out from under the rubble. Tohru clapped her hands. "Yes!" Kyo turned and stared at her. "You know Tohru, you don't have to agree with everything people say." _

"_Then what am I meant to do?"_

"_Well you could argue." _

"_But I don't like arguing."_

"_How about you just ignore them?" Yuki suggested helpfully. They stared at him silently before turning back to face each other._

"_How about I just ignore them?" Tohru suggested thoughtfully. Kyo grinned manically. "Superb idea! Now I'm off to train!" _

"_And I'm off to fluff around the house!" _

_They both disappeared leaving Yuki terribly confused. _

_End of the confusing Yuki flashback_

Yuki looked over at Billy and Sue who were having a good old conversation about the game over a plate of cheesecake that Sue had brought over.

Seth handed a piece to him. "It's okay mate; when things don't make any sense just take a deep breath, count to ten and eat cheesecake."

Yuki pursed his lips. "Well I do like cheesecake…"

**Ooh guess what? SATURDAY **

Ayame jumped off the plane after talking to a nice bronze haired gentlemen and his beautiful brunette lover. Ayame didn't know what it was but something about their perfume or something that made them smell …well… sickly sweet or something.

Nevertheless Ayame was a strong man and he resisted the temptation to ask where the scent came from. He listened to their conversation as they walked through the airport. "He's one of them too."

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Positive. It's like the wolves. We had no idea what they were until we saw them transform."

"Hmm you know maybe we should just ask him?"

"No Bella. It's much too dangerous."

Ayame followed behind them. They jumped into a taxi. "Forks please." They instructed as one. Ayame slid in with them. "We'll halve the cost. I'm going to Forks too."

**A LITTLE WHILE LATAA…**

Ayame grinned and walked up bubbling next to the now absolutely bored out of their mind. "Of course the tranquillity of the design of your shirt was only truly understood in the 1950s while mine was more truly fantabulous in the 1900s. I chose this one as I consider myself a prince among most like my darling little brother who you may have incidently met and-"

"Should we drop him off at Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yup."

"-which was of course a fate to be meeting such another who understands the uncomprehendable beauty of-"

"He knows what he said just didn't make any sense."

"I don't think so."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey what's Alice?"

**JAPAN**

Hatori shuddered. Shigure looked up. _"What's up?"_ Hatori opened his mouth and frowned. _"I have the strangest feeling that Ayame has found a way to make my life even more unbelievable." _Hatori raised an eyebrow. _"Want to know my hypothesis of your epiphany?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_I'm an idiot."_

* * *

(^w^): *hic* review and end up on the wall of *hic* fame.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the wait! Now this and a bit of last chapter was dedicated to the lovely idea one of my fanfic friends gave me! That's right this is dedicated to you! **

**Disclaiming the ownership of everything here.**

**Please enjoy reading but if you don't like i'm not gonna kill you for saying so. **

**Chapter 10**

**Twilight point of view I guess as that's how I've been doing things**

* * *

Edward sighed and leaned back against his chair in exhaustion. Up until now he never thought it was possible to find someone of Alice's likeness in the universe. Apparently the universe had decided to prove him wrong.

"Ugh well I guess this is better than hell so I'll deal with it." He muttered under his breath.

Bella of course didn't hear this but saw his lips move and decided to ask what the hell he'd said.

"What did you say Edward? I'm sorry if my hearing skills are that of a human." She said dryly.

He chuckled. "Nothing just thinking about what we just did. Was it really right to drop off a total stranger who is not completely human in the middle of a house full of vampires?"

Bella shook her head and her eyes suddenly filled with horror. "Now there are two of them."

"Yup."

"What have we done!?"

* * *

Leah sat with her head in her paws as the pack talked about what had just happened.

~What was that thing that could do that? Did anyone recognise the scent? Any ideas?~ The Alpha thought to the other wolves.

They shook their heads.

~It did have a slight feline smell to it.~ Seth piped in quietly.

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

~Uh Seth? I don't think some mountain lion could do that.~ Embry stated carefully.

Seth's ears drooped.

~But maybe it was something like us?~ Leah said sticking up for her brother.

Sam shook his big head. ~I doubt it. And how did you smell anything besides that putrid scent? I felt like throwing up after I had killed the redhead.~ Sam muttered. **(a/n no Kyo did not kill Victoria just to those who thought he did *looks at a certain someone*)**

When they had made sure every part of the bloodsucker had been burnt, they quickly escaped. With a wolf's nose it was intensified by a ten fold.

~So what now?~ Jared asked

Silence.

Sam tilted his head. ~you know, I actually don't know.~

~Can we attack the Cullens?~ A bouncing Quil asked.

~No.~

~How about we have a campfire and invite the Sohmas? I know Leah would just luuuuuuuuuuv to see rat-boy.~ a certain someone said.

Leah bristled and growled but everyone could see her skin beneath her fur was slightly tinged.

The other wolves chuckled. Her mind had been set on Yuki ever since Sam had started talking.

~No point fighting it. How many have imprinted now?~ Paul asked.

~Too many.~ Jake grumbled.

~Anyways what are we going to do about the monster?~ Sam said, bringing then back to topic again.

~I guess we should patrol around La push. If that thing can take out a vampire like that redhead on it's own then it seriously can't be taken lightly. Keep our forces as close together as possible and don't leave any room for it to slip in.~ Jacob ordered.

The wolves nodded their agreement.

* * *

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." Says Ayame

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" Says Alice

Jasper groans. Sometimes his girlfriend could really be a bit over the top. Edward and Bella had dropped this maniac off at the doorstep and sped off without an explanation. They had all tensed until…

He dropped everything he was holding and before the vampires could blink was immeaditaly next to Alice. "Is this personally designed?" He asked in amazement. She nodded warily. And that ended up to this…

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

"Blah blah blah blah blah."

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah?"

"Blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Blah blah blah!"

'That's it.' Jasper thought and stood up and left the room.

At first he was worried about Alice's safety with whatever that man was but it was obvious that he wasn't a threat. No one that annoying could _ever _be a threat. But what was he?

* * *

Alice made a hug for Ayame but he jumped out of the way at an amazing speed. "Sorry Arisu-chan I've got to fly! My brother is probably waiting!"

Alice's lip drooped into a pout. "Will I ever see you again?"

Ayame had his crocodile tears forming in his eyes. "Of course Arisu-chan of course! It was fate we met. It will be fated we meet again!" He left and spun round the corner. "Farewell madamemousielle. Until next time…"

* * *

Billy sat looking at his table and then at the purple haired teen. "So when are you going to pay for it?" Billy asked.

Yuki pulled out his phone and dialled a number. _"Hello can you bring a replacement table?"_

After the agreement the phone snapped shut. Billy jumped almost out of his wheelchair when people were all of a sudden coming through his door and cleaning up in record time. They disappeared as quickly as they came after taking a wad of cash from Yuki's hands. Billy scratched his head.

"I thought that only happened in manga?"

"You read manga?"

"I'm a man in a wheelchair with a son who can turn into an oversized wolf. What's wrong with me reading manga?"

* * *

Up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down.

Everyone looked curiously at Leah as she threw the ball.

Up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down.

She didn't even pause her throwing as she looked at her classmates. "What's up?"

Up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down.

"Well nothing just you seem a little…. Happier today. Like you've got something off your chest."

Up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down.

"You could say that I guess." Leah replied with a shrug. She sighed.

Up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down.

"Why are you throwing a ball up and down?" Another asked.

Up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down.

"Dunno. I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about."

"Why in the world I am in love."

"YOU'RE IN LOVE!?"

Up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down.

"I believe I am." Leah said a bit dryly. This was why she didn't want to be a girl wolf. Imprinting was so annoying.

'Stupid, human crossbreed of a mouse. I don't even know anything about him and I'm in love with him? Pathetic.'

* * *

**Flames and ideas welcome.**

**Please review and see yourself upon the glorious Wall of Fame!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo sorry for the wait! I am trying my hardest! I had an epiphany while writing (^w^) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Argh! What the hell!" Kyo yelled and threw a punch at the chair. It of course, in turn, split in two. He picked up the pieces and threw them at the wall.

"Kyo stop it!" Tohru exclaimed loudly. He paused and looked at her.

"Tohru did you not see the weather report? It is _raining_. For _three days_. And _non-stop_. Let's go over the facts we have here. _Raining, three days, non-stop _plus _Cat, hates rain, school, vampires _and_ werewolves._ I don't think they're a good mix Tohru." He muttered and flopped down on the couch. He couldn't move before Tohru jumped on him.

*Poof*

"Tohru what the HELL!?" Kyo tried to scramble out but his soft paws couldn't fight her and no way in hell was he bringing out his claws on her again.

She hugged him tightly as he squirmed before he sighed in defeat. "Great, what now?" He asked a bit of annoyance half-heartedly filling his voice.

"Your going to tell me what's wrong." She determined clearly. Kyo looked at her quizzically.

"Where'd all this confidence come from?" He asked. Tohru had a determined look in her face and Kyo couldn't help but stare.

"I don't like it when you're mopping." She stated.

Kyo blinked. "Don't you mean _moping_? Last time I checked, through a chair into a wall didn't have anything to do with cleaning the floor with a mop."

Tohru blushed but looked at him until he sighed. "Fine well I was attacked by a bloodsuc- I mean vampire." He corrected himself knowing Tohru wouldn't know the stupid nickname.

Tohru hugged him closer. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you get hurt?" Kyo nodded his head.

"It's only small though. She managed to bite me here." He pointed to his on his arm where a crescent shape scar was covered with bruises and was red from blood.

Tohru looked at his paw that he pointed using his other paw and gasped. If it was this bad it would probably last for life. "Kyo we should get you to a hospatale!" She said urgently.

"Tohru you said it wrong. It's _hospital _I think we need to practice your English." Kyo said brushing her off.

Tohru deflated and nodded a determined look in her eyes. Kyo made sure she was holding on to him since she wanted him to stay in cat form so he wouldn't interrupt the lesson with a loud 'poof'.

* * *

Yuki smiled as he walked through the door and saw Tohru curled up on the couch with a squashed but peaceful looking Kyo-cat sleeping in her arms. Yuki saw a crescent shaped mark, obviously a bite.

He walked over to the cupboard and silently opened the blanket before draping it over the two of them. He saw the small red eye crack open before closing again as the cat snuggled up to the body warmth of the girl around him.

Yuki muffled his quiet laughter before heading down to his room. He pulled out his pen and paper before switching on his iphone. He scrolled through the messages from Shigure and Ayame. They would be just complete nonsense as usual. He stopped when he looked at the one from Hatori informing him to go to the near doctor for his yearly check up.

He sighed and pressed the home button so he could get into safari. Once there he typed into google 'Vampire bites' Of course the nonsense came up so he just switched to images to find a familiar one to Kyo's bite. Once he found it he clicked on the site and read the information. His eyes widened.

Apparently to this well informed sight, Which Yuki noticed was an ancient legend site, once bitten one could never go back and had to turn to the vampire ways. They tried to feed it only animals but it didn't want animals, only humans. He saw the small note to the side about this, speaking of animal genes being placed inside the human through a magical procedure. Yuki's eyes widened when he read this even more. He looked at this for more details. He read:

_The Zodiac Experiment_

_Akira Sohma, head of the Sohma line, has agreed along with 13 of his subjects, have agreed to participate in this experiment. Each of the Sohmas were given a different Zodiac animal under the year they were born in excluding Akira Sohma and Kayo Sohma whom was Akira's personal attendant and greatest friend. The animals were given to the following Sohmas:_

_Rat -Shiro Sohma_

_Ox-Ushiharu Sohma_

_Tiger-Torashiko Sohma_

_Rabbit-Usako Sohma_

_Dragon-Hyouryuun Sohma_

_Snake- Hebisa Sohma_

_Horse- Umako Sohma_

_Sheep- Hitsuja Sohma_

_Monkey- Sarune Sohma_

_Rooster-Torino Sohma_

_Dog- Inuko Sohma_

_Boar-Inoshinoto Sohma_

_Cat-Kayo Sohma_

_Guardian Spirit-Kayo Sohma_

_Key-Akira Sohma_

_Kayo Sohma took on both the Cat and Guardian Spirit. The Guardian Spirit, created to protect the Key. Though the guardian spirit was powerful, if the holder sinned, then them and their line would instead be a ghastly monster that reflected sin. _

_Akira Sohma, the Key, held the connection of all the animals together. He holds power over the animal but is also the weakness. _

_The cat was the only animal found to be immune to the poison spat from a vampire's fangs. _

_The experiment preceded as a fail and the line now continues down from its ancestors, now known as the zodiac curse. _

_The Guardian Spirit depleted all signs of vampirism in Japan. _

_Professor Yare Gajin, _

_Supreme Science Offical for the W.V.A_

Yuki finished the page and hardly believed what he'd just read. Quickly switching on the laptop he typed in the link and downloaded the page. Then hooking it up to the printer he printed it. Stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket he ran downstairs.

* * *

Kyo looked up as the rat stormed downstairs. "Library. Won't be back for tea." Was all he said before he disappeared. Kyo raised a cat-eyebrow. That was weird. He sighed and rested his head against the base of Tohru's throat.

'_Oh well. Hmm what should I cook Tohru for dinner since the damn rat's not gonna be here?' _He closed his eyes and decided he'd think long and hard about it.

* * *

Tohru rubbed her eyes blearily. _"Ugh um what's that smell."_ Tohru spoke in Japanese without thinking.

"_Pancakes." _A voice which she recognised as Kyo's came from the kitchen.

Tohru blinked. _"Pancakes? You mean like at the beach that time pancakes?" _

Kyo walked out with them on plates and set them down rolling his eyes. _"Yes Tohru. The very same." _

They sat down and began eating quietly in comfortable silence. Tohru felt the warmth of the pancake spread through her.

"_Delicious." _She said in awe. Kyo didn't look up from his plate.

"_Kyo…" _She murmured and reached her hand over tostroke his face. He caught her hand and brought her as close as possible without transforming. He inhaled her scent and leaned in. Tohru closed her eyes as she leaned forward.

***BANG***

They jumped apart. A man with long swaying green hair sprang onto Tohru before the dazed Kyo could stop him.

*poof*

The snake curled itself around Tohru's neck. Kyo snapped out of his daze and grabbed the snake by the neck. "What the hell! Ayame!?" He yelled at the snake.

The snake stared at him before turning to Tohru.

"_Tohru! So very nice to meet you! Tell me, why is Kyokyo speaking English? I didn't know he could!" _Kyo throttled the snake until Tohru slapped his hand away.

"Kyo put him down. Try and salvage the rest of the pancakes please." She asked with big eyes.

Kyo melted and dropped the snake on the empty plate in front of him before kneeling and beginning to try and save the food. The snake tried to curl up Tohru's arm but she pushed him down firmly. The dinner with Kyo had put her in a more confident mood. "Ayame what are you doing here? Kyo and Yuki-kun will not ap-appreciate you being here."

Ayame looked at her in surprise. _"You're kicking me out?" _Tohru blinked and shook her head.

"Oh no. However I will warn you now, if you so much as annoy Kyo…" her voice dropped to a low tone. "You will feel my _wrath_." Kyo looked up at her startled. Ayame gaped at her before…

*poof*

Tohru squealed and closed her eyes twisting around. Kyo quickly shoved the man's clothes at him. "Get changed."

* * *

**I feel so mean never letting Kyo and Tohru kiss. But the time will come eventually!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry for the long wait and a short chapter! (T-T) please forgive me!**

**As everyone should know, I don't own Twilight or Fruits basket. If you did not know that I am sorry to say you may need to go to the doctor, I cannot help you there. Once again sorry! If you have any problems with this story point them out and I'll try to make you happy in the following chapters. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, alerted or/and favourite-ed! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The rain poured down heavily and Bella put a pillow over her head to stifle the nose if just slightly. Cool arms wrapped themselves around her.

"It's loud isn't it?" Bella whispered.

She looked up to see Edward frowning and saw him staring over at the transfers house. "What?" She asked curiously.

His eyebrows raised. "Would you believe me if I said the man we dropped off with Alice and Jasper is in that house?" He said in disbelief.

Bella shook her head. "You know he did look familiar… maybe he's related to Kyo or something?"

Edward pictured the orange haired teen with Ayame's flowing hair and strange clothes and shook his head, shuddering slightly. "No I don't think so." Bella sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

**MONDAY- raining funnily enough**

"_Argghhhh Stupid Rain!" _Yelled the orange haired boy as he looked up at the sky. Bella looked at him curiously before turning to Edward expectantly.

"Stupid Rain." He filled the gap.

Bella frowned and shook her head. "You forgot a part."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. 'Argghhhh'!" Bella imitated and they laughed. Across the road through the rain Kyo glared at them tiredly and slumped slightly.

Ayame, they recognised, dressed in several furs was standing on the porch waving to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru as they left.

Tohru held an umbrella above Kyo's head and Yuki walked beside Tohru holding his own.

They walked to school while Edward and Bella followed in Bella's truck. "Is it just me or does Kyo go all loopy when it rains?" Bella asked curiously. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

**AT SCHOOL**

Angela walked up to Tohru and smiled at her. The girl smiled back before rushing over to Kyo. Jessica beside her giggled.

"She is like so in _love_." Jessica said happily and began babbling on about her and Mike.

Angela nodded as she listened absentmindedly, glancing at the brunette as she guided the drowned orange boy to his desk.

**LA PUSH**

Leah looked between Jacob and Sam as they discussed how they should tell the Cullens how they were dealing with this new enemy.

When Jacob offered to go tell Edward at Forks Highschool Leah arose to the opportunity and asked to go with. Happy she would be able to see Yuki again she sighed and put her head in her paws.

**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL**

Bella had her hand in Edward's as they walked down the hallway to their lockers. "So what do you think they are?" She asked Edward. He shrugged and handed her a book. "Wouldn't have a clue." Putting her book away in the locker she closed the door. There was the purple haired boy staring at Edward with a look of speculation in his eyes. Then he turned and disappeared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a shrill scream came from around the corner and Bella stumbled around the corner to see Tohru running out of a class room with a bundle of clothes in her hand and, Bella was sure she imagined it, a small rat.

Edward looked over the brunette's book as she wrote:

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

Raising an eyebrow he asked her, "Why are you writing that over and over again?"

She jumped and replied, "Ah well Kyo thinks it would be a good idea to right this sentence to improve my writing as well as my speaking."

Kyo at her side managed to get sum up enough effort to glare at Edward before closing his eyes again.

Edward nodded. "That makes sense. Doesn't that sentence have every letter of the alphabet in it?" He asked.

Tohru blinked and then began to circle letters and clapped her hands. "Kyo did you know?"

Kyo rolled an eye down to look at her and nodded slightly. Tohru looked like Christmas had come early.

Yuki walked in and brushed off his clothes. _"Sorry about running into you before Yuki." _Tohru said. Edward understood she was apologising but not the rest.

"_Don't worry Honda-san. I wasn't looking where I was going." _Yuki replied and took his seat next to Eric.

Edward frowned and shook his head. Trying to understand things like this was frustrating, even more than not hearing Bella's thoughts.

**AT VICTORIA'S DEATH SITE**

Riley walked up to the rubble and fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" He yelled and sobbed with his tearless eyes.

**0**

**/l\**

**ll**

Seth rummaged his muzzle through the different smells. A new vampire, he'd have to tell the others about it, and the old scent of the mysterious creature. He wrinkled his wolf nose but kept going deeper into it. And…there. There was definetly a feline smell to it. He pulled his head out and left the clearing, taking deep breath through his canine nose, he ran back to La push to report to Sam.

* * *

**Ah well I told you it was short. Very short. I am beginning to know how this is going to run but if anyone has any ideas I will welcome them warmly and definitely consider them! I would like to thank Illusiax3, Furuba Rocks, Dia8Buyo, crzy1emo1chick, strawberrykimicream and all the guests for reviewing so far! I need some inspiration and you guys are giving it to me but the more I get the faster I'll write! It's how the world works. Anymore people who review later will find your name up on the WALL OF FAME on my profile if you give me some time! So feed me some inspiration and please REVIEW! **

**...Did you like my stick figure?**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter is up~! Thank you to all who review/alert/favourite or even view! I was looking back at the other chapters where at chapter 7 (I think) only had 1 view... quite depressing really. But now this story has flowered and I am celebrating for every email I get! Anyone want some cake?**

**Key:**

*Sound effects*

"Speaking English"

_"Speaking Japanese"_

'Thinking English'

_'Thinking Japanese'_

_Reading something_

**PLACES AND SETTING THE SCENE~**

~wolves talking thingy+Edward reading thoughts~

[on phone]

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Kyo sat at the table inside glaring at the rain that splattered against the window. Apparently to the news it would apparently clear up because apparently the satellite had caught sight of the cloud apparently moving to the west and hitting Seattle instead. In Kyo's opinion, there was too many apparentlys to be of any worth. But then if they'd said it with full confidence he probably wouldn't have believed it either.

It had been surprisingly quiet considering the fact that him, Yuki and his idiotic brother were all staying under the one roof. Kyo used to fight Yuki because he felt jealous (_Never _shall he say it aloud) but now that Tohru had obviously shown she preferred him (they hadn't kissed yet but he would make sure they would with _no_ stupid interruptions this time) he couldn't really give a damn about the rat or even the zodiac in general. Perhaps he should ring Kazuma…

He shook his head to clear his dazedness and picked up his phone and switched it on. He deleted all the messages from Shigure, seeing as they were all rubbish, and skimmed across the ones Hatori sent him about watching out for not collapsing in this weather, before stopping at a message from 'Dad'(that's who the phone said).

_Hello Kyo._

_How is your time in America? Have you made any friends?_

_I hope you are keeping up with your training and you better not be skipping school._

_No need to worry about me, I'm fine and I'm not cooking because you told me not to._

_Kazuma_

_**-Dad, 3 minutes ago**_

Kyo read through this and smiled before replying,

_Hi Shishou,_

_I haven't been skipping school and I have been keeping up with my training._

_That's a good thing you're not cooking, I wouldn't want to come visit you when I get home and find the home in ruins. _

_I've decided I don't really care about being in the zodiac anymore, I can't even see why I wanted to in the beginning._

_It sucks here because of all the rain and I made a friend with someone similar to Shigure, not in the perverted way though. _

_I even think the rat is enjoying his time here, he seems to be doing some project and I've seen him staring off day dreamingly with a smile on his face, either he's an idiot or there is some girl involved._

_Tohru says hi._

Kyo hit send after writing the last comment. He knew if he told Tohru he was texting Kazuma she'd say 'hi' in more words but too bad. He looked down at the phone and smiled again as he read the penname of the messager.

_**Dad**_

**IN JAPAN**

Kazuma smiled as he read this and answered back sighing happily. He stood and left and train some kids. Kunimitsu Tomoda shuffled in and picked up the phone. He read Kyo's message and his eyes widened. He must tell Akito immediately. Apparently the bond on the zodiac was beginning to weaken. His job as Kazuma's assistant was only a cover job to keep an eye on the monster after all. He took the phone with him as he headed to the main house.

**YUKI'S ROOM**

Yuki frowned as he woke up from one of his day dreams. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Thinking about Leah like that, he blushed deeply and shook his head furiously. No he couldn't think like that. He had to think. _'So the zodiac curse was made for us to be immune to vampire bites. Apparently if you're bitten by a vampire, you turn into one. I must make sure Leah and Toh- wait what? Leah? Where'd that come from?' _

"Argggh!" He yelled and hit his head on the desk. He could not concentrate. He needed to see her. But he couldn't. He could feel something inside him, compelling him to tell her the curse, everything about him. But he couldn't. He could feel the want, the need, to learn everything about her, to get closer to her, to hold her. But he couldn't. He needed to get her out of his brain so she wouldn't get hurt. Werewolf or not, she was still a girl. One he felt compelled to protect no matter what the cost.

"_Hello dear brother? Why do I hear screaming from your room?" _Ayame's voice came. Yuki was actually liking his brother's company for once. He wasn't making a big fuss or anything, it was like someone had put a leash on him. Maybe it had something to the fear/respect he showed while looking at Tohru. How that happened he had no idea but he was grateful nevertheless.

_"Ayame…" _He started and stopped. Could he really cross that line? He had no choice.

Taking in deep breath he said, _"Ayame, how do you deal with… emotions?"_ He was going to say 'love' but that was too much of a stretch for him. He needed to open that lid though.

Ayame blinked and stared at him with his mouth hanging open. _"You like someone?" _

_"I never said that." _

_"You never said you didn't either." _

Yuki felt his impatience arise as annoyance began to fill his system. _"Well?"_

Ayame blinked before answering. _"Ah well first you should do something romantic, easy for you being a prince. Perhaps you can take her on a dinner or something big. But what really matters is what she likes." _

Yuki shook his head. _"If this makes any sense, I have a compelling feeling inside of me to not listen to that. I feel you are going to be of no help. Goodbye." _He pushed Ayame outside.

"_Compelling feeling?" _Ayame repeated with wide eyes. He smiled.

_"Looks like we have another soulmate~! First Kyo and Tohru; I could tell with his protectiveness and the fact he brakes down as soon as she begins to cry and can cheer her back up instantly, vice versa. Now Yuki has someone! I wonder who the lucky lady is~."_

Ayame wondered off humming happily, unaware of the rat and the cat who had heard everything he just said with widening eyes.

The rat pulled out his phone and dialled Hatori. Looks like he was going to use his phone after all.

**SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY- the weather reporter was right. Rain is gone!**

Kyo jumped to his feet and grinned happily as he looked outside. It was sunny. With Sun. Sunny. Hallelujah. "Tohru are you awake?" He called in English as he walked down the stairs.

He remembered what Ayame had said last night and blushed deeply. Looks like him and Tohru were the last to find out. Tohru's call came from the kitchen. "In here Kyo! Ah!" Kyo appeared in a flash and caught her in his arms. But then the inevitable happened.

*Poof*

With a thud they landed and the food Kyo had caught with Tohru fell to the ground upside down to ruin it. Kyo scrambled out from underneath Tohru and scowled as he saw the rice scattered through his fur. He began to use his paw to get it out; no way was he ever using his tongue and coughing up hairballs. This didn't work until Tohru began to help. He blushed deeply when Tohru finished and cradled him against her chest.

"We need to get to school but we haven't had breakfast. What do we do?" She asked worriedly. Kyo looked up at her with his cat face.

"I'll buy you some food." The reaction was just what his compelling feeling he felt when near her told him it would be so he quickly overrode it.

"Shut up and put me down so we can go okay Tohru? It's not I need to buy you food, I _want _to buy you food. It's a date." He said kindly before realising what he said and blushing.

Tohru dropped him on his head as usual which he gritted his teeth at but smiled at how it was becoming familiar. He wandered around the corner and dragged his clothes with him.

Then he and Tohru headed out to have breakfast on the way to school.

**LATER AT A COFFEE SHOP NEAR FORKS HIGH- wonder what's going to happen~ (^U^)**

Kyo thought he was going to be nervous on the date but in fact he'd enjoyed himself very much. It helped he didn't have Arisa and Hanajima looking down his back (though he felt something seem to touch his mind threateningly which made him think immediately of the psychic.

It hadn't helped they'd been continuously interrupted when ever they were about to kiss. Even here, he'd thought they'd be safe but Tohru's new friends, Angela and Jessica, had somehow managed to find them and interrupt them before it happened. The most annoying thing for Kyo was that everytime they were interrupted by a different person(s).

However before that, Kyo had felt a compelling feeling to please Tohru, which reminded him of what Ayame had said last night. It also reminded him of what Jake had said about 'imprinting'. Had he imprinted on Tohru? It was obviously not as strong as the wolves version but he still felt so…_attached _to Tohru and as Ayame had said, _protective_. He reacted without thinking to Tohru, she was the air he breathed. When it was raining it was horrible but with Tohru he barely noticed it. He loved it but it scared him a bit too. This was the unknown, would he be rejected? Tohru had faced his other form and still come back to him. But he'd never let anyone see his true self before, excluding Kazuma. It scared him. But when she smiled at him kindly and laughed at his jokes (he never joked with anyone else) he trusted her completely.

"Tohru what were you doing with Kyo by yourselves? Were you on a _date_?" Jessica asked, her voice full of implications. Tohru looked very flustered and glanced at Kyo who shrugged, refusing to let the blush that was threatening to rise do so. Jessica began to babble.

Angela was speculating him. "You look better." She stated kindly. He liked Angela; she didn't blabber on needlessly and got straight to the point. She wouldn't pry either.

"I don't like the wet weather." He said with a shrug. Jessica broke off and looked at him in surprise at him answering. Angela laughed lightly.

"You came to the wrong place for an exchange than haven't you?" She said with an amused voice. Kyo thought about the vampires, werewolves and rain all mixed together with being at a foreign school and shook his head.

"I'd rather have not had gone on an exchange but," he glanced over at Tohru who was fully engaged in a conversation with Jessica, "it does have some upsides." Angela nodded knowingly and put a finger to her lips.

**YUKI'S ROOM- yes he's skipping school today because of his confusion**

Yuki looked at the Quilete legends before sighing and putting his head in his hands. He glanced over at the side of the desk where _the expirement _lay. He picked it up and looking at the scientists name, he searched it up on Google.

He clicked on _W.V.A Yare Gajin, The Zodiac Experiment results. _

_The cat was the only animal found to be immune to the poison spat from a vampire's fangs. _

_The rest of the experiment preceded as a fail and the line now continues down from its ancestors, now known as the zodiac curse. _

_The Guardian Spirit depleted all signs of vampirism in Japan. _

_The Guardian Spirit, Kayo Sohma has found that the spit will deplete all signs of vampirism, no matter how late ago the bite was taken. They also have extraordinary healing abilities._

_Professor Yare Gajin, _

_Supreme Science Offical for the W.V.A_

Yuki's eyes widened at this. Kyo could de-vampirism people? That was good news. He clicked on Guardian Spirit just for some fun.

_Guardian Spirit._

_Kayo Sohma took on both the Cat and Guardian Spirit. The Guardian Spirit, created to protect the Key. Though the guardian spirit was powerful, if the holder sinned, then them and their line would instead be a ghastly monster that reflected sin. _

_Yare Gajin died 30 years after the experiment began. Professor Yare Ninto relieves him and reports the effects found by studying the Guardian Spirit._

_The Guardian Spirit has turned into the sinning monster that my father knew it would become. However we have found that if the monster #######################################__#################################################################################################### then he will become the Guardian spirit once again. _

Yuki sat upright. _"Wait what does he have to do! Ugh I have to find it." _Yuki printed the two pages and stuffed them in his pocket along with his first one and began searching the internet once again but this time under the name of _Yare Ninto_.

* * *

**So~ are you likin' it? **

**If you do, please review! (Lol that rhymed)**

**WALL OF FAME people! **

**I think there may be about 4-5 more chapters after this until fin!**

**Tell me what you predict is gonna happen in a review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for extrememly long wait! There has been a lot on my plate. This didn't come out how I wanted but nevertheless enjoy! And please review. I like reviews. They keep the doctors away better than apples do. Physiological doctors that is. Why? Because I'm crazy. That doesn't make sense! Of course not; nothing has to make sense when you're crazy. So please review! **

**P.S If you think I'm the owner of furuba or twilight I feel honoured. It's about time someone tells me that I do own it. But for some reason my conscious part of my mine says I don't. Such a weirdo. Stupid conscious. Everything becomes so much clearer when you haven't slept for forty hours. Seriously you guys should try it. Just make sure you know how to touch type because your eyes close every two seconds. Yeah. **

**Chapter 14**

Riley gathered the newborns with him. They were going to kill the Cullens, just like Victoria wanted. Maybe the Cullens knew what had killed Victoria. Then they could die as well for killing Riley's love. He directed them in the direction of Forks and the hunt began.

Leah smiled and waved to Yuki as Jake grinned and punched them both lightly in the arms. "Hey guys. Thought you ought to know, there is a monster that can kill bloodsuckers. Thought you might want to watch out kitty cat and Yuki." He said with a small grin.

All three of the Sohmas stiffened. But what Leah caught was the uneasiness rolling off the three of them. "You guys know what the monster is?" Leah pressed.

She was surprised by the look of hatred that went across Tohru's face as she said 'monster'. "Yes." Kyo said curtly. "And it's not a threat as long as you don't attack it. Too bad the redhead didn't know that." He said with a stiff tone. Tohru cast a worried glance up at Kyo that Leah didn't miss.

"We need to get to class. Good day." She said and bowed her head.

"Ah wait!" Jake called.

They stopped and turned. "Come to the campfire. We moved it to tonight. Okay?" He had a worried face until they both nodded and walked off. Leah and Yuki watched them go.

Yuki smiled at her. "We'll be there." He said and then walked away gracefully. Leah and Jake watched them go and waited for the Cullens to arrive.

Edward sat listening to the Japanese converse.

(**a/n **they are speaking Japanese but Edward can only understand bits that are underlined)

"_How __the hell am __I meant to come up with an excuse?__" _Kyo said in frustration.

"_That's your problem cat." _Yuki said dismissively. _"__Hopefully, they won't find anything about the __zodiac curse__. That would turn into a problem."_

Edward watched as Tohru looked up and glanced at him. _"Edward-san can understand us I think." _The other two looked at him and he waved.

Their thoughts were still to hard to understand as thoughts are much faster then talking. Edward frowned and then remembered what Jacob had told him. A monster? And why would Kyo want to make an excuse?

**AT CAMPFIRE THING**

The stories of Quilete legends were told and Tohru's eyes widened as she heard the story of the third wife. Such a strong woman had come from the Quilete legends. Then Sam and everyone else's heads snapped up as something came and attacked them. It was pale and ghostly white. A vampire.

It snarled loudly and pointed at Kyo. "You! You are the one who killed Victoria! The Cullen told me! You die now!" He screamed. He lunged at Kyo.

Then Sam and the other's who had been stunned at this comment made by the vampire, watched as Kyo reacted. He sent a kick straight into the vampire's face. His eyes widened and he grasped his nose and snarled. The vampire snarled again and tried to lunge at Kyo once again. Kyou snarled and then to everyone's bewliderement, pulled off his bracelet.

They watched as he changed before their eyes into a horrifying beast. His eyes glinted with hatred as he growled at the vampire. Sam and the other werewolves with their sensitive noses had to stop themselves from puking.

Only Seth, Tohru and Yuki did not. Yuki's eyes were wide but hard. Tohru's eyes were slightly fearful but not as much as she was worried. And Seth seemed…proud? "See! I told you it had a feline scent to it!" He proclaimed loudly. Everyone sweat dropped.

The monster who was Kyo growled and lunged at the vampire with its oversized claws. It was so frightening even Sam had a hard time watching. Then he watched as the vampire caught sight of the worried glances the girl was giving Kyo and made the connection.

Before anyone could react the vampire jumped past Kyo and bit Tohru. Shock fell through everyone as this happened. They knew what would happen. It was inevitable. She would become a soulless vampire like the rest of them. Kyo saw him sucking Tohru's blood and then let out a strangled cry.

Everyone saw it. His frame was shimmering. The smell was lessening too, becoming more natural smelling. Not like the wolves or the vampires, but perhaps a cross between the both. His strange skin he'd acquired when he had transformed began to turn a gold colour.

His gruesome sight became stronger but not gruesome anymore… more _magnificent. _He glared at the vampire and then, with speed that was unmatched, he went forward and snapped the vampire's neck.

The vampire, of course, was affected by this momentarily before his head began to move and connect itself again. But he'd stopped sucking Tohru's blood. This had all happened in mere moments. Tohru began to scream. Kyo transformed back as he placed his bracelet back on and knelt next to her.

"What the hell is happening!?" He shot at the werewolves who had been so stunned since the beginning they hadn't moved.

"She was bitten. It is inevitable. She will become a vampire and we will have to kill her before she kills us." Jared said with a hard face. He stepped forward and Kyou pulled a defensive position in front of the screaming Tohru.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" She cried loudly. Kyo looked at her hopelessly until Yuki suddenly cried,

"Kyo! Kiss her!"

The bite from the vampire,who was now being dealt with by Quil and Embry, was on her lips and bleeding heavily.

"What!?" Kyo said with a look of dismay on his face.

It was obvious to all the werewolves he hadn't planned his first kiss like this.

"Kiss her! Your saliva contains a de-vampirism gene. Just do it!" He yelled as he saw Kyo's confused look.

Kyo held both of Tohru's arms down as she thrashed and then with tears in his eyes, brought his lips down onto hers. It was an emotional scene but the Quilete couldn't find it in them to look away.

Tears streamed down Kyo's face and his eye was filled with sadness. Then they watched as Tohru's thrashings slowed and she slumped slighty. Her scent which had been going slightly haywire was returning to it's natural human scent. She opened a bleary eye to see him staring at her with relief and hugged him.

*poof*

Tohru clung to the orange cat. Then a small chuckle was heard. "So _that's _why you didn't want to show me your real form." Jake said with a chuckle. Everyone turned to Yuki.

"What about you rat?" He raised an eyebrow and then was suddenly tackled to the ground by Leah.

*poof*

A small rat was in her hands looking very unamused. "Kyo. I have an idea how we can keep Tohru safe from the vampires." He said, shocking the werewolves as he spoke in the form of a rat.

The cat raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What is it?" Eveyone was looking at the rat now.

He smiled as much as a rat could. "We can do it now, but we are going to need a lot of your spit."

The Cullens were badly outnumbered. All of them were injured; Bella was lying in the middle of them with a bite in her arm. But they couldn't extract the poison now. Not unless they all wanted to die themselves.

And then a howl was heard and the vampires watched as the werewolves began tearing up the newborn army. Then the most unusual thing happened.

A cup filled with sloshing water was coming towards them. Kyo was carrying it. The vampires could instantly smell it and wrinkled their noses in distaste. Tohru who was next to them rushed over to Bella. "Kyo over here!"

Kyo nodded and then looked at Edward. "Do you want her to become a vampire?" He quickly shook his head.

"Hold her down." Yuki instructed and Edward complied. He restrained the thrashing girl.

Kyo held the cup to her lips and she swallowed it. Edward watched as her thrashing stilled and she slumped. Then she opened her eyes. "Edward?"

"Here." He said and smiled at her. They looked back to see the werewolves had taken care of the newborns. His family were reattaching their limbs.

"Hey, I was wondering… what did you give her?" Carlisle asked.

Kyo stuck out his tongue. "My spit." They looked a bit taken aback.

Yuki explained. "His saliva has a de-vampirism gene. It doesn't matter how long ago the bite was taken. It removes all vampire genes."

The stunned silence that followed was deafening.

Then Rosalie whispered, "You can make us human?"

Kyo looked at Yuki mystified. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Yuki grinned and held up some papers. "That bite that the other vampire gave you, it lead me to this site."

Kyo's eyes widened as he read through Yuki's findings. "Y-you mean-"

"That's right. We are experiments gone wrong." Yuki said with a small frown.

Kyo passed the papers to Tohru who also read and gasped. "Kyo! You're the guardian spirit!" Kyo sweat dropped.

"Ah yeah?" He said uncertainly.

"If I may ask, could you turn me and Emmett into humans?" Rosalie asked. Kyo looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah okay. Tohru? Can you pass the cup?" Tohru passed the cup and Kyo unceremoniously spat in it. Rosalie screwed her face up in distaste before swallowing it. Her body jerked and her eyes rolled back. She fell to her knees and coughed.

Everyone could see the paleness fading from her features and rosy cheeks replacing it. She began coughing up some nasty stuff that smelt like venom to everyone besides the two humans who obviously couldn't smell it. Slowly she stood and her violet eyes glowing happily.

"I'm human." She said and put a hand on her beating heart. She ran over and leapt on Kyo. "Thank you!"

*poof*

Cat Kyo squirmed and broke free of her grasp and ran over to Tohru and jumped into her awaiting arms. The Cullens were stunned. They had been worried about a _cat_?

"Great. Now their memories are gonna have to be erased." The cat muttered.

Tohru cast a worried glance at the Cullens. Emmett stepped forward and held out a hand. Kyo cat stared at it and then at Emmett. "What the hell do you want?"

Tohru sweat dropped. "He wants to be human too Kyo."

Kyo blinked twice and then realisation dawned in his eyes. "Ah okay. Peh!" He spat a little cat spit into the cup next to him.

Emmett wrinkled his nose as well and with a small grin and "bottoms up", he reacted just like Rosalie. And once again, another human was left where a vampire once stood. Emmett carefully evaded the puddle of venom and hugged Rosalie tightly.

"You know this really goes against the pride." Edward said as he held up the spit he was about to drink. Seriously, who enjoyed drinking other people's spit? He wrinkled his nose and then drank nevertheless.

Then a pink faced Edward was standing with Bella who was gazing into his emerald eyes. All of the vampires, excluding Carlisle and Esme, made the decision to become humans. Carlisle and Esme decided against it because Carlisle wished to use his vampire skills for the good of others via doctor and so Esme decided to stay vampire too. At the end a dehydrated cat was in Tohru's arms as he felt his dry mouth.

"I really need a drink." He muttered. He leapt out of Tohru's hands and grabbed his clothes in his mouth before trudging off.

"I need a bed in my room." Edward announced. Everyone looked at him curiously. He shrugged.

"You can't sleep; why the hell would you have a bed?" Several chuckles were heard and the faint sound of a *poof* was heard in the background. Tohru covered her eyes out of habit. Then Kyo hugged her as close as possible without touching. Everyone could see the look on his face.

"Why do you transform everytime you are hugged?" Carlisle asked with a frown.

"It's our curse. It is to make sure we never have happiness. All of us have been scorned by our parents or had over protective ones." Yuki's face darkened. "My mother used me to gain personal status. Ayame, my brother, never spoke to me until two years ago but by then 'God' had already locked me up with phsycological torture for most of my life. The only one who ever spoke to me who was not part of the zodiac and knew the secret was Tohru." Yuki said with pained eyes.

Everyone noticed Kyo's eyes were considerably darker. "What about you Kyo?" Carlisle murmured.

"As the cat, I am the outcast. Called a monster, I _am _a monster. He was shown respect within the zodiac. As soon as I finish school I'm going to be locked up in a cell." He said bitterly. Tohru looked down with her tears starting to spill over.

"That's right you _monster_." Came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned and their eyes widened as the three exchanges saw who was standing there.

"…Akito."

***SPOILERS FOR THOSE POOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN"T BEEN ABLE TO READ THE FURUBA MANGA. I PITY YOU***

**Ooh. Akito. I mean, who _doesn't _like Akito besides 1) people who don't like seeing Tohru bet up. 2) People who don't like seeing Kureno beaten up and therefore ruining a relationship between him and Uo. 3) people who don't like seeing Hatori having blood pour out of his eye socket from being beaten up and stopping him from having a relationship with the one he loved. 4) people who don't like seeing Momiji beaten up because he was trying to protect Tohru. 5) people who don't like seeing Kyo being called a monster just because he was born that way. 6) people who don't like to see Yuki physiologically beaten up. 7) People who don't like crossdressers. 8) other. **

**If you are none of these options above then you are one of the people who do like Akito! Hey I'm one of them. Akito is cool as! She's just…got a few problems. Thinking-she's-god kind of problems.**

***SPOILER FINISH*- it wasn't really a spoiler bit I might as well say it was.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

"…Akito." Yuki said softly. Akito smirked and placed her hands on her hips. She swept her gaze over the now human vampires.

"I heard them speak of transforming. So they've witnessed it?" She said with a growing smile. She turned to Tohru. "And _you_, the dirty little tramp who _dares _to even be in my presence. Shigure I don't know what conspired in your head for you to bring her into your scheme you try to tangle me in. Don't think I can't see it you mutt." Akito said and scowled at Shigure behind her who whimpered slightly. "Well, I guess since the tramp is here we might as well erase _all _of their memories." She said with an evil smile.

"NO!" Both Yuki and Kyo cried out.

"Silence!" Akito screeched and they instantly snapped their mouths closed. Her two body guards, who were Shigure and Hatori, winced slightly. Akito walked up to the frozen Yuki and slapped him across the face. It couldn't have hurt, he was trained in martial arts after all, but the thing she said next put fear inside Yuki. "When we get back I will you put you back into that dark room my pet." Yuki shuddered slightly and scrambled back, away from the 'god'.

"Are you going to strike me too?" Kyo spat.

Akito looked at him with disdain. "As if I would touch such a filthy monster." Kyo growled but didn't reply. He wouldn't strike, it would be wrong and it would do no good to their situation. "Hatori, start with the tramp. Thanks to their small outburst I feel in the mood to get rid of her once and for all." She said with mirthless laugh. Hatori took a step forward but found his way was blocked by Kyo.

"You will not take her mermories." He said with hard eyes.

"Move out of the way monster." Akito said lazily. Kyo struggled with his inner turmoil of listening to the Key or not.

"No." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well let's see if your friends like you if we remove your bracelet then!" Akito yelled and removed his bracelet. His eyes opened in wonder at the magnificient beast in front of him instead of the monster he had once been.

"No." Rumbled Kyo's voice. His voice was calm and collected but held strong passion at the same time. "I will not allow you to do this, decendant of Akira. You have fouled the name of Sohma. You have disregarded the feelings of others for your own needs." He growled.

"No! Shut up! Shut up!" Akito cried and blocked her ears.

"You have brought everyone to loath you when we would've happily served you if you had put a thought in for our sakes!" Kyo yelled at her. The centre of the zodiac's eyes widened.

"But you were all leaving me alone… I was all alone…" Akito said and tears mixed with hatred in her eyes.

"We only want to leave because of how you treated us! You have created an endless cycle of hatred and fear Akito-_sama_. I will not let you take your anger out on these innocent people because of that!" Kyo growled.

"I don't care! I don't care what you have to say! It's not true! It's not true!" Akito screamed.

"The truth is torture. That is why there is only an O and a T difference between true and t**o**r**t**ure." Carlisle said wisely.

"Yeah and we aren't letting you erase no one's memories." Emmett said with a glare. The wolves growled in agreement. Akito had just then spotted the horse sized wolves (how in the world she didn't spot them before was beyond everyone) and her eyes widened in fear.

"Akito…" Tohru said and walked over to Akito.

"Get back!" Akito cried and tried to scramble away. "Somebody stop her!"

Then Akito was enveloped in a hug. "It's alright Akito, I forgive you." Tohru whispered in her ear. Akito stiffened as she was unused to this…warm feeling…inside of her. With those six, life changing words, Akito hugged back.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

Ayame stood worriedly in the doorway when Tohru and the others didn't come back home. But when he felt the familiar dark pain inside of him lift and became lighter, he knew everything was alright.

**TIME SKIP**

"You're coming back home." Shigure said with a deep sigh.

"Huh? Why?" Kyo asked as he poked the onigiri in front of him hesitantly with his chopsticks.

"Well, aside from most things… Kazuma wants to see you. He just found out that his servant (I don't really know) was actually just there to spy on you for Akito." He explained.

"No way! Kunimitsu was a spy. Unbelievable." Kyo said.

Shigure looked at him closely. "You don't seem very concentrated. Are you thinking about To-"

"Yes." Kyo said shortly.

Shigure gaped. "Wait did you just say yes!?" He said with wide eyes.

"Yes so shut up." Kyo ordered. Shigure did just that. Yuki beside them shook his head but looked up as a faint knock was heard on the door. He walked over gracefully as always and opened the door to reveal a soaked Leah.

"Hey." She greeted and stepped inside.

"Remember to remove your shoes." Yuki said softly and Leah blinked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right." She said and slipped off her sneakers and walked inside next to Yuki.

They settled themselves down next to Ayame who was speaking rapidly with Alice. "Of course the silk lining absolutely clashed in colour with the-"

Next to Alice Jasper groaned loudly and put his head in his hands. Across from Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were kissing passionately while Edward had an annoyed look on his face. "It's so unfair!" Edward declared and Bella laughed.

"Now you're like the rest of us Edward. Humans don't have superpowers you know." She said with a grin. Edward grumbled in annoyance but he had a lopsided smile sneaking onto his face. Hatori was speaking with Carlisle about…doctor stuff while Esme and Akito were speaking about cooking. Yes, Akito liked to cook. She also had many things in common to Tohru who had just walked through the room with a second helping of onigiri.

"You japs seriously need to work on getting more food into your body." Emmett complained. "And use some actually cutlery." He added as he fumbled with the chopsticks. Everyone laughed happily and they began to enjoy their seconds.

**Don't get me wrong, I know it is short, and quite boring. I hate sappy endings but this was one of those. **

**Thank you very much to Furuba Rocks, strawberrykimicream, Dia8Buyo, Monnaki, Illusiax3, crzy1emo1chick and guest for reviewing!**

**Thank you, 9 tailed vixen, Aereyia Hikari, Dia8Buyo, crzy1emo1chick and history lover 001 for favouriting!**

**Thank you, 9 tailed vixen, Aereyia Hikari, Chibi y Hina, Merilwen-Vendethiel, catyscitty, crzy1emo1chick, history lover 001 and megangirlheart13 for following.**

**Last of all, a very special thank you to Furuba Is Awesome community! I love you all! Please review!**


End file.
